


The First Cycle of Time

by Cheryl1964



Series: Cycles of Time [2]
Category: Lexx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Life of the First Incarnation of Kai.  Insects and Humans live side by side on a world that will One day be called Brunnis in The Dark Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the strife between Humans and Insects has already occurred on other worlds but Humans and Insects share the planet that will become Brunnis somewhat peacefully at this time.

**Prologue**

  
_**Rakais was enraged. Another world had been tampered with, the balance destroyed. She felt the pain of her children dying at the hands of the insect race created by Echias. She knew what she needed to do but she needed the cooperation of her creation. When she created them with free will, she gave them the means to ignore her. Her temples were empty, abandoned by her children. All across the universe they were falling into ruin. She was cut off from communicating with them but she had to find a way if her children were to survive.** _   
_**They needed what was stirring inside of her. Echias rampage had planted a seed. A seed that was growing inside of her, with every human death it grew. It was a hatred of the insects so great it threatened to tear her apart. Although she was not a physical being, the best description for her current state was pregnant. Inside of her a new energy force was maturing, eager to take its place in the universe.** _   


__

 

**Bann was regretting the decision that had brought him here to the southern jungles. He had told his parents that he was bored with village life and wanted to see what was beyond the forests surrounding the sleepy little village of Duha’naur. Now here he was across an ocean in the jungle and he was being stalked. He could hear the animal stealthily moving through the undergrowth. He consulted the map in his hands once again. The ruins should be close he might be able to find shelter there.**  
 **The Gort was a powerful creature with no natural enemies in the jungle. There was nothing it feared. It was the apex predator. The only thing it might have feared was a rival Gort but there were no females nearby in estrus. Whatever it was that was making its way through the jungle was not prey, but the predator was compelled to stalk it anyway.**  
 **This meeting between man and beast would have consequences that would be felt throughout time in two universes. This meeting was being orchestrated by something greater than both of them. The man did not know and the beast did not care.**

**The Village of Duha'naur(Kai's childhood)**

  
Bann paced the yard in front of his dwelling. The midwife had told him that this birth was shaping up to be a difficult one. Irina had been in labor for over 24 hours now and he had spent the time pacing. Bann worried over his mate and child’s safety. The child was full term which was a good sign. Irina had already miscarried once. His line was plagued with high rates of miscarriages and infant mortality. Several of the villagers had passed by stopping to offer words of encouragement. It was believed the more difficult a birth was, the stronger the child would be. Perhaps this was a sign from her, the ‘goddess’ who had spoke to him a couple of years ago in the ruined temple in the southern jungle.

  
He thought back to that day. The Gort had attacked him. He still bore the scars on his chest where the claws had torn into him. The Gort had crawled off into the underbrush wounded by Bann’s dagger. Bann had stumbled into the clearing and managed to drag himself into the ruined temple certain he was about to set foot on the path to the Dream Zone. Instead he had been healed.

  
 _“Bann, you have awakened me. Through you I once again can speak to my children, I offer you a boon in thanks.”_ The woman’s voice had filled the space. _“Choose wisely. What do you wish? Wealth? Power? Ask and it will be yours.”_  
All Bann had wanted was one thing, he had wanted his bloodline to survive, his bloodline was barely surviving. His death here in the jungle would have ended it.

  
 _“I grant you this request. Your descendents will be my chosen ones, they will be sacred to me until time and existence come to an end. Your bloodline will shape the universe. But your firstborn is mine. The child will carry the name Kai in my honor. He will be the beginning of your legacy.”_

  
And now Bann paced nervously as his firstborn and to be only child struggled to enter the world. He was startled to hear the cry of a babe through the open door of the shelter. His Firstborn had arrived.

 

The infant Kai was a hardy little fellow, he thrived. The illnesses that generally plagued babes did not touch him. All in all he was a sweet tempered and patient baby, as he grew the sweet temper went out the window. Terrible twos was an apt description. The toddler was a handful, precocious and willful. Bann had quickly learned to watch what he said in front of the young boy, when he felt the need to curse he now spelled the words. Not that it helped since Kai would just point out that Bann had spelled the very word he had wanted to say anyway.

  
Kai also seemed to have a marked distaste for the insects. In fact he hated them. He hated everything about them. It was with great relief when he turned six years old and his first day of school arrived. It would give him other things to focus on than the hatred he felt for insects.

 

Torq waited outside the school with his little gang of cronies. As usual he was thinking of what mischief he could get up to. Torq’s father was the Guardian of the Village, that made him the most powerful man in the village. As often happens with the sons of powerful men, Torq was a bully. The eight year old had already picked out his target for this year, Kai. Perhaps Kai would never had crossed Torq’s mind but Kai’s father had boasted around the village of his son since Kai had come into the world. Kai was dedicated to the goddess Rakais named for her even. Kai was bright already reading at the age of four, figuring out puzzles that would keep adults busy pondering for hours.

  
Yeah right thought Torq, Rakais was nothing more than a long dead ancient myth and Kai was just another snot nosed little village brat. Kai was the perfect target to show his own power in the village.

  
Jurai heard the commotion outside of the school. She had been teaching for a few years so she knew the drill. The younger children just starting school were always targets for the older kids. It was a sort of right of passage. However there had never been this much of a disturbance before. She got up from her desk to investigate.

  
Torq was expecting Kai to react like all of his previous victims, to cower and burst into tears. Kai was doing neither. Torq realized that Kai threatened his position as the ‘big man on campus’. Since the little brat wasn’t smart enough to play the victim, what should have been a simple case of teasing turned into a beating.

  
Jurai ran over and separated the boys. The smaller Kai was now laying on the ground blood running from his nose, lip split. But he still was not crying. In fact he was giving Torq a defiant glare that promised retribution. Kai picked himself up off the ground, and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground at Torq’s feet before turning away and walking into the school.

  
“Go home Torq. I will come to see your father later after I have seen to Kai.” She turned to follow Kai. Jurai entered the school to find Kai sitting quietly at a desk as if nothing had happened. Several of the older students were whispering and gesturing toward the small boy. Although they were impressed with the fact that Kai had stood up to Torq, they also knew that Kai had just made a lifelong enemy. Although Kai was physically beaten and bloodied, he had embarrassed the older boy with nothing more than his strength of will.

  
Irina was distraught when her only child came home from school. She sat him down and cataloged his injuries. Kai’s right eye was swollen shut and he had numerous scrapes and bruises to go along with the split lip. Although she repeatedly asked him what had happened the boy remained quiet except to tell her that it was nothing. And so the pattern established itself. Every year on the first day of school Kai would come home beaten and bloodied after crossing paths with Torq. Irina and Bann both watched the animosity grow in their son.

 

Kai had taken everything Torq had dished out over the past seven years. He was smart enough to know that retaliating against the son of the Guardian would accomplish nothing except to bring grief on his family. Fate had intervened over the summer. Torq’s father was in the Dream Zone having fallen victim to a hunting accident. The thirteen year old Kai was now free to fight back, this year was different. This year Kai was there at the school waiting for Torq. It’s my turn now he thought to himself, let’s see how well you take being on the receiving end.

  
Jurai prepared herself to once again separate Torq and Kai. Maybe this year Torq would behave. He could no longer hide behind his father’s position to excuse his bullying. Once again she heard the commotion heralding what had become the new school tradition, Kai’s annual beating. She headed out of the door.

  
The scene that she faced was not what she expected. Torq was picking himself up off the ground only to receive a punch to the jaw knocking him back down. Torq was much the worse for wear. Kai who had never once raised his hand in self defense, was now beating the older boy senseless. Even more unusual was the whispers among the students indicating that Kai had started the fight. Although she knew that she should separate them, she eased her way back into the school. Another 5 minutes would be soon enough to put an end to it.

  
Jurai did not have to put an end to it. In less than five minutes Kai was entering the school room to take his seat. Lynna turned toward him and gave him a smile as she whispered “Good for you. He had it coming.”

 

Moira looked at her son, enraged. How dare that upstart nobody lay hands on her son. Their family had prestige, status and power. Bann’s family had nothing. The insult would not go unanswered. Moira now indulged in the age old pastime of housewives, gossip. The malicious gossip spread through the village. Bann was crazy and so was his son. Just look at the beating Kai had given to Torq. Kai was violent and dangerous. Of course all the beatings that Torq had given Kai over the years were conveniently forgotten by Moira and the villagers, after all Moira was the widow of a prominent village citizen. And then there was this whole ‘goddess’ thing. A man would have to be deranged to name his son after a woman. Life for Bann’s little family did not get any easier. In fact it got worse as the villagers now whispered about them behind their backs and shunned them. A handful of villagers discounted the stories, Jurai and Lynna among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brunnis consists of two continents, Northern and Southern. The northern continent boasts forests and plains while the Southern continent is a great desert (The Gravity Desert) surrounded by tropical jungle coasts. In addition there are numerous islands around the globe.
> 
> Gorts are a feline type animal similar in appearance to Saber tooth cats that live in the jungles surrounding the Gravity Desert. The Gort is the apex predator on Brunnis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bann returns to the Jungle with his son and The Insects commit an act of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kai Speaks of the villagers not adding their voices to his mother's song it is because the Brunnen G mourning ritual calls for everyone to Sing as the deceased body burns on a funeral pyre. The Brunnen G believe that the burning of the body releases the spirit. The mourners then sing to guide the spirit along the path to the Dream Zone, the Brunnen G version of the afterlife.

When Kai was 20 years old, Irina fell ill. The family discovered just how deeply the gossip had damaged them. The only ones in the village that made any effort to openly support them were Lynna, Jurai and Jurai’s mate. When Irina stepped onto the path, the song for her walk was pitifully small, only five voices singing to ease her journey. While Bann wallowed in grief Kai seethed with anger and hatred. Deep inside of Kai the emotions festered and grew.

 

**The Jungle**

  
“Kai, pack for a journey. We are leaving Duha’naur for a while.” Bann coughed. “I want to return to the jungle.”  
“Father, perhaps we should wait until you are better.” Kai recognized the symptoms. His mother’s illness had started with a cough.

  
“No, now. You and I both know that I will not get better, I will get worse. I must take you there, to her temple.” Bann said. “Your life has not been easy son, but perhaps it was never meant to be easy. Hopefully after you have been there and I have explained you will be able to forgive me. Your mother never could. She died blaming me for all the ills that we have suffered over the years. I do not want to die without you knowing the truth.”

* * *

 

Lynna was at the well. Although the village was putting in a new system to deliver water to each home it was not yet completed and the central well was still the main source of water for the village. She was once again thinking of Kai after an argument with one of the other village girls. Moira’s venom had taken its toll. Even her own family was beginning to listen to it. She was lost in thought when she heard his voice next to her. “Let me do that for you.”

  
She was once again stuck by how handsome he was. She often wondered if the raven hair that fell past his shoulders was as soft as it looked. He wore his hair in the manner of all hunters. The hair at his temples had been fashioned into two thick braids joined in a clasp at his nape allowing the rest to hang free. His hazel eyes seemed to see right through her. She blushed slightly as he smiled at her. “Thank you.” She said as he took the rope from her hand hauling up the heavy bucket.  
There was nothing dangerous about Kai except to those who invited his wrath. Even with the years of abuse he had suffered, he mostly treated the rest of the village as if they were invisible. The only ones that saw his softer side were his father, their old teacher Jurai and herself. “May I carry your burden?” he asked easily lifting the large water receptacle. “I wish to say goodbye to you. I am leaving in the morning with my father. He wishes to return to the southern jungle. He is also ill, so we must take the trip now.”

  
“You will return to Duha’naur” she asked alarmed at the prospect of him leaving for good.

  
“Yes I will return. It is my home for all of its faults.” he sighed. “But there are good things to be found here also. Would you mind keeping an eye on our dwelling until we return?”

  
“Of course, I will be happy to. Kai be careful. I would miss you if anything were to happen to you.” She shyly said.  
“I will be back. As I said there are some good things to be found in Duha’naur.” He smiled at her as he set the container of water down by the gate and turned to leave.

* * *

Bann was bearing up well under the stress of travel. As he walked along the jungle path it seemed to have rejuvenated him. Kai called a break knowing that Bann would not. Father and son set down their packs and sipped water from the skins slung over their shoulders.

  
“It is not much farther now.” Bann remarked. He looked around at the greenery. “The first time I came here I was struck by the beauty of this place. It is wild, full of life and of death. I was not far from here when the Gort attacked me. I do not know why it did not kill me. I wounded it, but Gorts fight to their dying breath. Instead it slunk off into the undergrowth. Perhaps like me it lived to see another day.”

  
Bann picked up his pack. “Come son we will spend the night at the temple. I wish to get there while we still have light to make camp.”

  
Kai picked up his pack and followed his father. The ruins were indeed very close. Within the hour the two men stood in the clearing facing the crumbling stone structure. The jungle had made great progress in reclaiming the man-made structure. Vines covered the stone creating a living archway over the entrance. A crumbling statue of a woman with a Gort at her feet stood sentry over the over grown courtyard.

  
Kai felt a connection to this place that he could not understand. A feeling like he had been her before and that all was familiar. He followed his father through the entrance. Something inside of him whispered the word ‘home’. Bann had started a small fire and was now laying out his bedroll. He opened his pack pulling out a strip of jerky. Kai laid his pack down slinging his quiver over his shoulder. Taking up his bow he spoke. “You have provided the fire, I will provide dinner. What kind of hunter would I be if I let my father starve to death with a bounty right outside our door?”

  
Bann watched his son leave. For all the difficulty in his life he had grown into a fine young man. “Your pride is not misplaced Bann. Kai is both your son and mine. He was born touched by the divine. Our son is exactly what he should be. He will stand between humanity and the threat that would destroy you. From his line will come the great warriors.” The woman’s voice filled the space. “You have honored your obligation to me, I give you a final gift. You will live to see our son become what he is destined to be.”

 

Bann patted his full belly and lay back on his bedroll. “I thought I would start my walk in this place. When I reached the temple that day I was injured and bleeding. You have seen the scars the Gort left me with. If not for those scars I would have written of what happened years ago as dream. I was laying here on the ground when I felt myself enveloped in warmth. It took a minute for me to realize that I could no longer feel the pain of my wounds. I looked down to see that I was healed, only the scars remained.

  
Then she spoke. She thanked me for waking her and offered me a boon in thanks. She offered me money, power whatever I wanted. I asked her for something else. You are the last of our line. Our line is weak. I think I spent the entire first year of your life hovering over you in your crib to see if you still lived. It is rare for a babe of our line survive their first year. But you were strong, you thrived. I think that is when I truly began to believe that she had kept her promise. I did not want our bloodline to die out. She told me that she would make our bloodline sacred to her, that we would survive until time itself came to an end. The only thing she asked was that I name you in her honor and dedicate you to her. I did what she asked. You have a destiny to fill and in filling your destiny you will create a dynasty. Tomorrow we begin the journey back to Duha’naur, your destiny is there.”

 

**The Return to Duha'naur**

  
Duha’naur had not changed in the few months that they had been gone. The villagers still shunned them. Torq still hated Kai and Moira still made it a point to spread malicious gossip at every turn. Kai and Bann settled back down into village life. Bann had started telling everyone that would listen and those that would not about Rakais. Kai took his place among the hunters that provided for the village.

  
Kai had proven to be the best hunter among the villagers. He never returned empty handed. He always guaranteed that Lynna and Jurai would claim the first and best portions. The villagers could fight for what was leftover, he really didn’t care as long as those he considered his were provided for everyone else could rot if that was what they wished to do. It was this habit that lead his most vicious fight with Torq, now a grown man of 28 but still with the need to bully others.

  
“Giving the choice parts to Lynna again?” Torq said walking up to Kai. At his back was Denon. Denon had a bad habit of following Torq’s lead. “I think you are confused at how things work in this village, Kai. First choice goes to my mother and my mate.”

  
“I decide who has first choice of my kills, my decision is that first choice goes to Lynna, then Jurai. Then I take my portion. After that I really don’t care who is next in line.” Kai responded.

  
“Then I guess Denon and I will have to convince you to change your mind.” Torq said.

  
“You are welcome to try.” Kai responded as he slowly backed up turning to keep an eye on Denon. Torq used the momentary distraction to lunge forward. Kai grabbed his arm using Torq’s own momentum to avoid him and immediately aiming a roundhouse kick to the side of Denon’s head. Denon avoided the blow. The two men slowly circled Kai confident that the two on one odds were in their favor. Kai was not as worried about Denon as he was Torq. Denon was a follower, all he had to do was take out Torq. Kai feinted toward Denon and when Torq moved to attack Kai ducked under the wild punch bringing his elbow up into Torq’s side. He was rewarded with the satisfying crunch of a rib snapping. Now that Torq was down, he grabbed Denon’s right arm twisting it behind his back with all his strength until he felt the joint pop out of its socket.

  
Kai glanced at Torq who was gasping for breath and holding his side. Denon was cradling his now useless arm. He then looked at the gathered crowd of villagers seeing the horror on their faces. He turned and walked away from the square, disgusted with the lot of them. He realized that Moira would use this opportunity to spread more poison. Never mind the fact that it was two against one, she would once again use this situation to make Kai into the monster that walked among them.  
Lynna was in the square headed to the baker’s shop when she heard the newest gossip being spread by Moira. She just couldn’t take it anymore. Moira’s lies were totally out of hand. “That is a lie! I was there when the fight happened. Torq and Denon planned to attack Kai. Maybe if Moira had spent half the time raising her son to be a man as she spends spreading lies and gossip about Kai and his father, Torq would find something constructive to do with his time!”

* * *

Damon had indulged his daughter’s infatuation with Kai. The young man after all had done no harm to Damon’s family and seemed to go out of his way for Lynna, but Damon knew how things worked in Duha’naur. Lynna’s outburst in the square had to be dealt with before Moira decided to turn her venom their way. Damon laid down the law, he forbid Lynna seeing or speaking to Kai. Lynna was quite the resourceful one. Her father had put his foot down as if that would change anything. Lynna simply found a way around her father’s decree by enlisting Jurai’s help in playing messenger.

 

**The War Begins**

  
Damon had no doubt that Lynna had been seeing Kai for the last year. That was proven every time another young man came to their door to present themselves. She could be counted on to ignore them, snub them and flat out announce that they were not worthy in her eyes. He knew who she thought was worthy. Damon really had nothing against Kai save for the fact that associating with him in anyway brought Moira’s wrath to your door. Damon had a family to protect.

  
Bann stood at the door to his son’s room. Kai looked at himself in the mirror and for the third time unbraided his hair and started over. “I guess the insects aren’t the only ones with mating on their minds today?” Bann chuckled at his son’s startled reaction. “Your hair was fine. The clothes are fine. I don’t think Lynna will find fault.”

  
“No Father, she would not find fault. But her father is another matter. I fear that he will find fault.” Kai said.

  
“Son, this is about doing the right thing, being a man of honor. Let others be dishonorable, our ancestors see what we would wish to keep hidden. There is much Moira would hide from her ancestors and she will account for it when the time comes. You need only worry about your honor, today you show the idiots around this village what it means to be an honorable man.” Bann held a small box out to his son. Kai opened it revealing his mother’s favorite bracelet. “A man can’t go courting without a token for his intended. Now shoo, go get on with it.”

  
Kai approached the gate to Lynna’s house. He could hear the screeching of the insects as they called to their mates in the woods. Perhaps I will have reason to announce my choice of mate before this day is over too he thought to himself.  
Damon stood in the doorway, the one suitor he had prayed would never come to his door was approaching. Several villagers followed behind him trying to make it look like they did anything but follow. “What brings you to my door Kai? I have forbidden Lynna to see you or speak to you. You do not think that I would deem you acceptable as a choice for my daughter.”  
“I come because it is the honorable thing to do. I would offer myself to Lynna openly and honorably as a choice for mate. I will not dishonor her by taking her in secret shame. No matter what you have heard through gossip, I have always held Lynna in the highest regard and will continue to do so.” Kai glanced to Damon’s left and smiled. Lynna was now standing at her father’s side.

  
“You waste your time here Kai. Your family is tainted by mental illness. Your father is demented and has been since his first trip to the southern jungle, his second trip has only intensified the madness. You are dangerous, both Torq and Denon were gravely injured by you. I will not have that taint touch my family. You are not welcome here. I deny you permission to see my daughter. As far as this family is concerned you do not exist.” Damon grabbed his daughter’s arm dragging her into the house and slamming the door shut.

  
The gathered crowd began laughing at the public humiliation Kai had once again suffered. However when he turned toward them they all quieted. There was something in the young man’s eyes that was indeed dangerous. Something that they had never seen in his eyes before. They realized that Moira’s gossip had been premature. Now he truly was dangerous. The crowd quickly dispersed as Kai stalked off angrily.

  
Kai walked aimlessly. He was through with trying to show the villagers that he was not what they thought he was. Every time he acted with honor someone would find a way to reduce him to trash once again. Damon’s public put down was the last straw. Acting with honor had gotten him nothing, it only increased the spite. His head hurt from the constant screeching of the insects calling to their mates. He came to a decision. He was done with Duha’naur. He would leave and go somewhere else, somewhere that he could be accepted.

* * *

Kai woke abruptly. Like all hunter’s his sense of hearing was exceptional. The sounds of mourning reached his ears. So someone walked the path last night, big deal. He pulled his pillow over his head to muffle the sound. It took him a minute to realize that villagers were shouting and running past the window. Evidently this was not just a normal death. Curiosity dragged him from his bed. He pulled on his clothes to go see what the excitement was about. He followed the villagers heading to the square. As he approached he could hear voices raised in song someone was walking the path but who?  
There in the middle of the square near the communal fire everyone had gathered. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Ada, Torq’s mate was kneeling on the ground keening in grief. Torq’s mangled body on the ground before her. Lynna held the woman trying to comfort her as she sang for Torq. She looked up and their eyes locked. He heard the whispers of the villagers, insects in the village. Torq had died trying to keep them from taking a child. He let his eyes scan the crowd. A young couple was holding each other in fear and uncertainty, the parents of the missing child.

  
“Which way?” Kai heard himself ask. Several villagers pointed to the southern woods. Kai quickly left the square and went home. He gathered his bow and a supply of arrows. He strapped his dagger across his chest. He stepped from his home heading toward the square. He walked up to the frantic couple. “I will do what I can to bring your child home.”

 

All in all tracking insects was not hard. They tended to leave a slime trail wherever they went, the problem was that the trail would often backtrack and cross itself as if the damned things had no idea where they wanted to go.

  
Kai was a hunter, he easily blended in with the forest moving soundlessly. Too bad that whoever had decided to follow him was not. They were noisy and clumsy but that was their problem Kai had more important things on his mind. If you had asked Kai if Torq had any saving graces at all he would have said no, but Torq was dead. His body had been mangled by the insects, almost torn apart. All because he had tried to save a child, a child the insects had stolen from the family’s shelter. The insects had attacked humans. As the thought flashed through his mind, something inside of him seemed to break. He felt a sense of rage beyond anything he had felt before. The hatred he had felt for insects as a child came back with a vengeance. He saw the clearing ahead. He could hear the chittering of insects in the clearing.

  
It was Denon who had organized this small group of young men now following Kai. He had experienced a rare moment of clarity. Torq had been determined to discredit Kai to make his life in the village miserable. The parents of this child had often turned their backs to him when he passed. The entire village save Lynna and the old schoolteacher Jurai had followed Moira and Torq’s lead. And yet it was Kai who set off to bring this child home if possible. The villagers had given him nothing but spite and malice and he was repaying that malice with honor. Denon jumped as did all the other young men at Kai’s scream. It was not fear that scream carried but rage, hatred and grief.

  
They ran in the direction of the screams reaching the clearing. Kai knelt in the middle of unbelievable carnage. The carcasses of insects littered the ground around him. Some impaled on arrows, some had been butchered by blade and still others beaten to a pulp. And in the middle Kai knelt cradling the body of the small girl tears freely running down his face, singing her softly along the path. He would sing for a minute or two and then throw back his head letting out that awful scream of fury. The other young men gathered around him joining their voices to his singing for this small girl.

* * *

Dusk was gathering in the village. The villagers were worried about the group of young men who had set off after Kai. Lynna stood with Bann trying to comfort the older man. He patted her hand. “Do not fret over Kai. He will be fine. He will be more than fine.” The old man said as he disengaged himself from her and walked over to where a grief-stricken Moira sat. “I am sorry for the loss of your son. Torq died as an honorable man should, protecting one who was too weak to protect herself.”

 

Bann turned away from her to hear one word leave her lips, “Why?”

  
“What do you question Moira?”

  
“Why did Kai go? Torq hated him and Kai hated Torq. You can count on one hand the people willing to defy me and show any kindness toward you and your son. And yet Kai did not hesitate to go after these insects. Why would he bother, no one would have blamed him had he simply turned his back on our troubles now.”

  
“I raised my son to be a man of honor Moira. His honor does not rest on others being honorable toward him. Last night the insects invaded our village killing a man and taking a child. Torq died honorably, Kai lives honorably.”

  
Damon found Lynna in the square where most of the villagers were gathered. She stood by Bann’s side as they all scanned the horizon. Damon walked over and stood by his daughter’s side. “Bann, I shamed myself yesterday. I let myself be swayed by what others would think of me rather than doing what I know was right.” He held out the small box that held Irina’s bracelet. “Kai dropped this yesterday when he came to call on Lynna.”

  
“It’s no more than anyone else has done. Kai has always followed the path of honor. Yesterday he honored your house by coming to you openly as a suitor for Lynna, the dishonor is on your house.” Bann said as he took the box.

  
“They return” a voice yelled from the outskirts of the village. Kai was leading the other’s, his chest was bare his shirt covering the burden in his arms. He walked up to the couple whose worst fear had been realized.

  
“I am sorry I could not save her, I could only bring her home.” he said as he handed the small body to her father. The others were now piling the carcasses of dead insects in the square. Over a dozen of them, many of them bore the marks of an uncontrollable rage.

  
Denon walked up to Moira. “Those who killed your son have paid with their lives. Torq’s death has been avenged by Kai’s hand.”

  
Damon now spoke up. “Yesterday many of you witnessed my dishonorable act, I publicly sought to shame and humiliate another. Instead I brought shame on myself and my house. I now publicly atone for that act. My daughter has told me that she only finds one in this village worthy to be her mate. Kai, I give Lynna into your care. You will be a more honorable mate than I have been a father.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai becomes the Guardian of his village and organizes them to defend against future attacks.

In the weeks since Torq’s death many things had changed. The villagers encountering Kai would nod in respect. This respect also carried over to his mate Lynna and her family. The only one who seemed to be avoiding Kai was Moira. So he was shocked when she approached him in the square after he had returned from a hunt. She was not alone the village elders followed in her wake.

“Kai, son of Bann. You have shown honor to those who have dishonored you. You have eased the grief of two mothers by avenging the deaths of their children. You have taken steps to protect this village although we did not deserve that protection.” Moira addressed her words to him. “You have acted as Guardian of this village when it was not your obligation to do so. We now ask you to officially accept the position and the honor that goes with it.”

“You offer me the highest position in the village. Why?” Kai asked the elders. “All my life you have held me and my family in contempt. When my mother fell ill not one of you made an effort to ease her suffering, when it was her time to step on the path not one of you would add your voice to her song. And now you come to me and ask me to protect you? I have lived this long without status and I do not need you to give me honor. I do not need what you offer.”

“Kai, You have a mate now, Lynna. Think of her, she has spent her life with a certain status as Damon’s daughter. Don’t let her status be lowered by your pride.” Moira said as she walked away.

* * *

“Father, I need your advice.” Kai said to Bann later that evening. “Moira approached me today. She and the elders wish me to become Guardian of the Village. It would bring status to us.”

“But?” Bann questioned knowing that it was coming.

“I am not sure that I should take the position. The villagers have changed. I am the same person that I was weeks ago and yet they treat me as if I were someone else simply because of what happened. They act as if I am some great hero when the truth is I don’t even remember what happened. When I saw the girl’s body something inside of me snapped. The next thing I remember is Denon shaking my shoulder, and telling me that it was getting dark that we should come back to the village.”

“Son, I told you that you had a destiny to fill. All I can tell you is that this is part of filling that destiny. Take the position. Moira and the elders received a visit from a courier today. The insects have raided other villages since that day. You tracked down a dozen of them and whether you remember or not you killed them. The village needs you in that position. The village includes all of us.”

* * *

 

In the three weeks since Kai had been appointed, the insect mating season had ended. Everyone was hoping that the attacks had been some form of aberration attached to their mating cycle. The insects had returned to their burrows and the woods were quiet once again. However the attacks did not stop. Runners continued to pass through Duha’naur bringing news of recent attacks. So far Duha’naur had been lucky, they had only suffered the one attack but Kai knew that eventually they would come back. He took his responsibility very seriously. He knew that there were burrows out there in the woods around the village, he made a decision. If Duha’naur was going to remain safe the burrows surrounding the village would have to be found and destroyed.

 

Lynna woke up to find herself alone. Kai’s side of the bed was cold, he had been up for some time. She dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Bann sitting there drinking a cup of tea. When questioned Bann had no idea where Kai was either. The two of them were both puzzled as to what could have awakened him so early.

 

* * *

The slime trail was old but still it could be followed. It had led to this rock covered entrance. It could only be the entrance to a burrow. Kai checked his weapons one more time before cautiously slipping through the opening. He stopped for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the semi -darkness. There was a glow up ahead. Stealthily he moved forward, the glow was coming from a cavern. Dozens of insects huddled together, the glow was coming from the mass of insect droppings littering the floor of the cave. He notched an arrow to his bow letting it fly impaling the closest insect. The insect bellowed in pain, the sound was like music to his ears.

He shot several more of the insects before tossing the jars of oil in their midst where the clay vessels burst open splattering the area. He now used his flint to start a flame on the strip of leather that hung from the neck of the last jar. He now tossed that jar waiting only long enough to be sure that the fire blazed fully before quickly making his way back to the entrance. Once outside he took up a position that gave him a clear view of the entrance.

Several of the insects in an effort to avoid the fire emerged from the entrance. As they emerged Kai let fly an arrow killing them. When his supply of arrows was exhausted he switched to the dagger. After an hour no more insects emerged. He stayed until he was sure the fire had burned out and then returned to the cavern. A handful had survived the flames, they were quickly clubbed to death.

 

* * *

 

Both Lynna and Bann were worried half to death. The moon was well risen in the night sky when Kai entered the dwelling. He was filthy. He was covered in soot and stunk of insects.

“ Lynna, father.” He acknowledged. “I must look a sight.”

“You stink” Lynna told him. “You smell like you’ve been wallowing in slime trails. Where have you been we have been worried sick all day.”

“I found an insect burrow outside of the village. We need not worry about those insects.”

“You what?! Tell me you just happened to stumble across it.” Lynna’s voice was deceptively calm.

“I was hunting for it.” The only thing that saved Kai from the pot hurtling at his head was his reflexes.

“Are you crazy? You could have been killed! And your father and I would have sat here not knowing what happened.”

“Lynna, I am just doing my job.” Kai said as he backed up from his angry mate who had armed herself with a broom.

“Just doing your job huh? Well now I am just doing MY job.” Lynna said as she swung the broom. “My job is knocking some sense into the addle-pated son of a Gort I’m mated to!”

Bann sat at the table and enjoyed the show. Lynna and her broom were chasing Kai all over the dwelling while Kai tried to explain and ease her anger. Kai finally headed for the door deciding that outside was safer than inside.

It was about an hour later that Bann poked his head out the door. “I think it’s safe now.”

* * *

The next morning Lynna could not believe how she had acted. Her only excuse was that she had been terrified.

“Is it safe to speak with you this morning?” Kai was standing at the doorway to kitchen. “I did not wish to upset you Lynna. But the attacks on other villages continue and I would have you safe.”

“Kai, come sit down. We should speak of this.” Lynna poured two cups of the strong tea most of the village considered essential in the morning and sat at the table. “I was frantic when I woke up yesterday and you were not there. No one knew where you were, all day long I worried. And then when you said you had been out hunting for a burrow, I was angry. I was also afraid. All I could think about was Torq’s body that day in the square. I do not wish to see you the same way.”

“I am careful Lynna. But the burrows around the village must be destroyed. One day it will be our children at risk. I do not want our children to face this danger anymore than I want you to. I cannot tell you that I will stop hunting them, but I will promise to be careful.”

“That is fair. But you must accept that I will not like it. I will fear for you and I will remind you how much I fear every time you do so.”

“I guess that means we need a more comfortable couch as I see I will be spending many nights there.” He teased. “I must go now. The elders will wish to know what threats we face today.” He stood and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “You are the other half of my soul, there is no sacrifice I will not make to keep you safe.”

* * *

 

Denon was waiting for Kai to emerge from his dwelling. Since Torq’s death it seemed that Denon had chosen Kai to follow. “There is another runner this morning. He has asked to speak to you. He’s waiting with the elders.” Denon said as he fell in step beside Kai. “This morning the hunting party sent one of the hunters back to the village with news also. They found several dead insect carcasses in the forest. While they were looking around they found a burrow nearby. The insects in the burrow were dead most burnt to death but some had been clubbed to death. Several also had arrows in them. Those arrows belonged to you.”

“Yes I found the burrow yesterday and destroyed it.” Kai said.

“The entire village is talking about it. They are saying that the insects are afraid to attack Duha’naur.” Denon said.

“They are not afraid, they are intelligent. They noted that some of them died after the attack on Duha’naur. Yesterday more of them died near Duha’naur. For now they look for easier victims.” The two men had reached the small building where village business was conducted. They entered to find the elders waiting for them.

 

The runner was expecting the Guardian of the Village to be a much older man. The young man who approached them was barely in his 30’s. He wore his hair in the manner of a hunter. He looked no different than any other young hunter from any village but if rumor was true, this young man had single-handedly killed over a dozen insects, and then once again single-handedly destroyed an entire burrow.

“You bring news?” The Guardian asked as he took his seat.

“Yes another attack. This time it was not a single villager. Two farms outside of the village of Or’dea. Both families were killed.” The runner said. “Your elders say you destroyed a burrow yesterday. If others knew how to do this perhaps the attacks would stop.”

“It is not for just anyone to do. My success in locating the burrow was due to my skills as a hunter. I was able to approach them stealthily. Perhaps other hunters would be successful. But if you think to send your butcher, he will be the one butchered.” Kai said. “If you have hunters who wish to learn send them here and I will teach them. But only those who wish to do so. I will have no one put their life at risk who is not willing.”  Kai explained

“I will pass the word that you are willing to teach others.”

 

“So if someone wishes to learn to hunt insects, you will teach them?” Denon questioned.

“I will teach other hunters to hunt them, yes.” Kai looked at the other man. “You are not a hunter Denon, but the insects grow bolder in their attacks as we learned today. I will not teach you to hunt them, but I will teach you to kill them. Gather the men, it will take all of us to defend our village.”

* * *

 

Kai had not stopped searching out burrows and with each burrow destroyed he learned more about how to kill the insects. What areas where vulnerable and what areas were not. Several times he had taken a handful of the village’s hunters with him. The destruction of a burrow had become a precise process with the hunters working in tandem each doing a specific task.

“We hunt again today, but we do not seek to destroy a burrow. We will capture a living insect.” Kai said. “You have all learned to find and destroy burrows, but that knowledge will not help us if the village is attacked. I promised to teach the village men how to kill them, to demonstrate I will need specimens. I will not order you to take part in this hunt. If you do not wish to go you may remain here with no shame.”

* * *

Lynna was in the square that evening when Kai and the hunters returned. Behind them was a large cage on wheels they were all dragging into the square. In the cage was a young nymph. One of the hunters nudged Kai and pointed in the direction of Lynna. “I think you are in deep trouble Kai.”

Kai sighed. “You have no idea how deep.” He said to the retreating figure who along with everyone else was hurrying out of the line of fire.

“Kai, Why are you standing here next to a caged insect?” She asked in that deceptively calm voice that usually meant her temper was about to explode.

“Lynna I know you are upset, but please calm down. The insect is needed to teach the villagers how to protect themselves. Most have never seen one up close.”

“And we don’t want to!”

“It is better to see it like this when it is confined and helpless. This is how you learn your enemy. I will be able to teach the villagers how to kill them now so they will know before we are attacked. We will be better able to repel an attack.” Kai said.

Lynna sighed heavily.  “Kai, I fear for you. I don’t want to lose you. You are what is important to me.” She yelled at him. “When will it end? Kai tell me. You hunt them, you are not happy unless you have hunted them. It’s an obsession with you, an addiction. And who will it be that wails over your dead body when your luck finally runs out?”

“Lynna, what I do is to keep you safe. I did not take this position because I feel any overwhelming need to protect this village. I feel an overwhelming need to protect you. My life belongs to you, it would matter little to me to live if I failed to protect you.”

* * *

 

The next morning the men of the village were all gathered in the square while Kai talked to them about the insect using it to illustrate his instruction. He was pointing out the vulnerable areas and teaching them what weapons could do damage to those areas.

“Did you purposely decide not to include half the village in your little class Kai or was it an oversight?” Moira spoke up from behind him. Kai turned around to see Lynna standing beside Moira and all the women of the village gathered behind them. “We should know how to protect ourselves, also. We are often alone with our children while our men hunt or tend to other things.”

“Women can also fight you know.” Lynna pointed out, reminding him of the numerous whacks he had suffered from her broom or a cookpot or anything else she could get her hands on when he returned from an insect hunt.

“Yes, you can. Very well if you wish to learn then I will teach you also.” Kai smiled as he held his hand out to Lynna. “The first lesson is to learn to control your fear.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losses hit close to home for Kai, The Time Prophet makes an appearance and a legend is revealed.

Bann muffled another cough. The symptoms of his illness had returned. She had promised that he would live to see Kai become what he was intended to be, and so he had. Hunters from neighboring villages had been coming here for a number of years now to learn from ‘The Warlord’. Using Kai’s teachings, many villages were seeking out burrows and destroying them. But this man seated across the table from him was different. He was from the southern continent.

“I visited the Southern jungles in my youth. I visited again with my son when he was barely a man grown. I passed through the port of Du’hellar. But never did I meet anyone such as you.”

The dark-skinned man smiled. He was extremely tall, all thick bulging muscles. “My people live in the interior beyond the jungle. Our home is an arid high gravity desert. Most of us are nomads traveling from oasis to oasis although there are permanent settlements along the edge of the desert. We have seen great troubles lately with the insects. My brother lives in one of the settlements. When I last visited with him, he told me of the talk in Du’hellar. Talk of this ‘warlord’ who lives on the northern continent. The rumors say this warlord has killed a hundred insects often with no help at his side.

My search for The Warlord has brought me here to Duha’naur and your door. I would learn from this Warlord. I would take his teachings back to serve my own people.”

“My son teaches all who are willing to learn.” Bann smothered another cough. “Come I will take you to Kai.”

* * *

 

Lynna was finding that Kai’s position as Guardian of the Village had put responsibilities on her also. As his mate she seemed to have become the de-facto peacekeeper around the village. She was expected to mediate everyone’s problems. This had led to if not a friendship, at least a truce between her and Moira.

“How is Kai handling your pregnancy?” Moira asked as she and Lynna left the baker’s shop.

“He is becoming an overbearing worrywart.” Lynna sighed.

“If you will take advice from a silly old woman, humor him in this. This is one thing that Kai can have no control over. Like his father before him he worries. The line is not a strong one. Allow him to feel as if he has some control, it will ease his fears.”

“Bann has told me of the difficulties with births of the line, but he seems at ease. He says I will have no problems. His Goddess told him that Kai’s bloodline will survive.”

“I sometimes wonder if Bann does indeed have some connection to the divine. He has insisted all these years that Kai has been touched by this Goddess. Your mate is gifted, he has an unnatural ability where the insects are concerned. Finding them, killing them. Who knows what mischief they would have caused by now without his intervention.”

“Yes and it is almost time for the mating cycle to begin again, their viciousness knows no boundary during that time.” Lynna said. “That gives me cause to worry. Kai goes all out in his hunts during the cycle, I fear that this pregnancy will distract him.”

“Kai knows well how to take care of himself. If you would follow his ‘orders’ now, it would help him keep his mind on what needs be done.” Moira hesitated for a moment. “I do not often admit that I am wrong. The words are difficult for me, but I have wronged Kai. I now spend my time trying to atone for that wrong with my actions. Kai is an honorable man and has brought much honor to this village also. Do not give him cause to worry Lynna. Do what you can to ease his way this next month.”

* * *

 

The first few insects had come above ground. Over the next few days they would all emerge and the attacks would increase. The pattern had established itself in the past two cycles. Oudi, from the desert was proving to be a fast learner. He like Kai had no fear of the insects. Oudi and Kai had come up with a new plan. It was much easier to kill the insects when you could find them. Today the hunters were not looking to kill the insects, they were destroying the burrows, making them uninhabitable. Save the women, children and a few of the older men Duha’naur was empty. The insects finally decided it was time to attack again.

Kai’s teachings had fallen on fertile ground. The women were gathering the children together while the older men got weapons. Lynna and Bann were with the children and other expectant mother’s. Bann was armed with an ancient bow. He shot another arrow killing the third insect.

“The insects are after us,” Bann noted. “They see the children as easy prey.”

“Not just the children, I’m not able to move as easily now.” Lynna replied.

Bann saw Denon quickly approaching armed with a spear. “Denon get these women and children into a strong building now.” The old man fired another arrow. “I will hold the insects as long as I can.”

“But” the young man started to reply.

“No buts Denon, now.” Bann grabbed Lynna and gave her a hug. “Take care of my son. Tell him that I do not have long left to me. I choose to die as an honorable man.”

 

* * *

 

As dusk fell the hunting party turned toward home. Each of the men was looking forward to a good meal and rest. As they neared Duha’naur the sounds of mourning reached them. The final distance was covered at a run. In the square the villagers had gathered. The bodies had been laid out in the square, 15 villagers lay dead. Kai was frantically looking for his mate and his father. He found Lynna singing by the body of Bann.

 

That night the villagers all gathered in the square. A huge funeral pyre had been built to release the spirits of those who had started their walk that day. Lynna held her grieving mate. “Kai, Bann died protecting us. He gave his life for us to be safe.”

“I know he was dying. The illness had returned after these many years. Yet I wish that he could have lived long enough to see our child born. He chose his moment. My mother wasted away growing weaker each day. I do not know if I could have gone through that again.” He said as he clung to her.

Oudi spoke. “The loss is not just yours Kai, it is not just Duha’naur’s loss. This loss belongs to all of us. Every human that lives on this world no matter where we hail from shares this loss. The insects attack humanity.”

“You are right. What happened here was not an attack against Duha,naur, it was an attack against all humans. This world is our home, it’s time we claim it.” Kai said. “Not as a single village or as a separate continent but as one people, the human race. I am called the Warlord, it’s time we truly go to war. All out war against the insects. It is time to wipe them from the face of this world for all time.”

 

The next morning Lynna and Kai sat with Oudi. He asked if they were familiar with the legend of the Brunn. Neither Kai nor Lynna had heard of them so Oudi told them the story.

“They are the old ones. The ones who lived before time began. They were a bloodthirsty warlike race who fought among themselves. Eventually they killed each other off. It is said that they are the ones who built the temple your father found in the jungle. It was their place of worship. When the last Brunn died, legend says that the Gort formed from his blood. This is why the Gort is so aggressive and deadly. It is said that a Brunn would only cease to fight when he was totally exhausted. The most vicious of these fighters were an elite group known as the Brunnj’ii, they would only cease to fight when their weapon fell from their dead hands. It was said that a Brunnj'ii would not even know he fought. He would go into a fugue state during battle. The legends say that the war cry of a Brunnj’ii caught in the bloodlust could cause his enemies to die of sheer fright.”

Kai thought back to the day of Torq’s death. A day that was almost totally blank in his mind. “Oudi, let me tell you of my first insect kills.”

In the two weeks since the attack on Duha’naur much had been accomplished. The people of the world needed something to unite them and the legend of the long dead Brunn was just the thing, and Moira was just the person to see to it that the legend was embraced. She once again turned to her favorite pastime, gossip. She gossiped to anyone and everyone that would listen. She told them of Bann, of his ‘demented’ state after stumbling on the ancient Brunn temple in the jungle. She told them of Kai and how he killed over a dozen insects while in a bloodlust after he had visited the same temple with his father as a young man. She told the runners passing through carrying news from village to village.

Oudi’s trip back to the desert was a leisurely one as he stopped to take the time to spread the story of his time spent with the Warlord. Eventually the connection was made, the Warlord was a Brunnj’ii warrior reborn. The Brunn had been reborn not to fight among themselves but to destroy the insects that threatened humanity. The people began to see themselves as also carrying the spirit of these long dead warriors, they began calling themselves the Brunnen G. They named their world Brunnis.

 

* * *

 

“Kai! A moment please.” Kai turned to see the village blacksmith chasing him down. “I have something for you.” The man held out a box. He lifted the lid. Inside on a bed of cloth lay a dagger unlike any Kai had ever seen. The blade itself was almost a foot long curved with a double serrated edge that would sadistically tear through flesh as the blade was removed. The hilt was shaped so that it would comfortably follow the contours of a man’s hand. The thick leather sheath carried the word “Gortha” meaning Gort’s tooth.

“I modeled it on the fang of a Gort. It is designed to easily penetrate insect flesh and do maximum damage as it is removed. The Warlord should have a weapon that symbolizes your deadly nature.”

“Thank you, but this weapon will not be just a symbol. Take pride in the knowledge that you have killed many insects this day.” Kai said accepting the gift.

 

* * *

 

Lynna was upset. It was one thing for Kai to hunt burrows nearby but now he was talking about leaving Duha’naur to organize insect hunts in some of the nearby villages. As usual he was using her and their child as an excuse. Although she knew his concern for them was real, she was beginning to think the obsession with destroying the insects was overshadowing everything else. He was becoming a stranger to her.

“Do not fret Lynna, I will be back well before your time. I would not leave you alone to bring our first child into the world.” Kai said as he packed. “I want our child to be safe. I do not want to worry about losing this little one to an attack.” He said placing his hand on her belly.

“Kai don’t give me that excuse. Lately we are an afterthought. You are consumed with destroying the insects at all costs.” She said angrily removing his hand.

“Lynna, I once told you that there is no sacrifice I will not make to keep you safe, that has not changed.”

“Will you sacrifice us? Will you put so much energy into the insects that you have nothing left for your family?” She asked as she turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he heard the door to their dwelling slam shut.

Kai stood for a moment torn at what he should do. Follow Lynna or join the hunters who were preparing to depart. The decision was made for him when Denon poked his head in the room “They are ready to leave Kai.”

 

* * *

 

That night Lynna dreamt of the jungle and of Bann. He stood in front of an overgrown ruin. somehow she knew it was the temple in the southern jungle.

“Kai’s life has never been easy. It was never meant to be. You chose to be a part of that life. You made that choice because you are strong just as he is. You have always been his comfort. Continue to comfort him Lynna, you are what keeps him from going completely over the edge. He needs you in the way a drowning man needs air. Without you he is as good as dead.”

She woke with a start. It was rare for one who had made the journey to speak from the Dream Zone. She was kept awake the rest of the night pondering her dream.

 

“Moira, are you sure about this?” Lynna asked.

“It is said that she knows things that others do not. She will be able to help you make sense of your dream.” The older woman said. Both women eyed the ramshackle little hut sitting out in the field by itself. “Come we want to be back in the village safely before dark.”

As they approached the door opened. The wizened little woman bowed. “The mother of warriors honors me.” She said. Moira and Lynna gave each other a confused look. “Come in and sit down, I will make tea.”

The old woman sat a cup of tea before each of her visitors and sat herself.

“The one who sees through time has told me many things concerning what is happening now and what will happen in the future. She sees through time to it’s end. What KAI has started will be felt through the ages. The line of Kai is enemy to the insects as is the line of Torq. The line springs from both of you, KAI is the child of your bloodlines. He is the warrior that is born and reborn to stand as shield against ‘the other’, the one who created the insect race. In death, KAI becomes stronger than he was in life eventually he will become strong enough to to destroy the other, but it will be far into the future.

Bann wished his bloodline to survive and it will but only through sacrifice. Many a mother born to your combined bloodline will shed tears of grief for lost children sacrificed to the struggle. Bann set this in motion. But be thankful for the sacrifices made, without them KAI would not exist. Without KAI, no human life would survive.

I give you words of comfort Lynna, you are the Mother of Warriors. The insects are not destined to touch The Warlord. He will walk through the bloodshed unscathed, but he will bear the scars of battle here.” The woman touched her temple. “Where they are the most crippling. It is the message Bann meant for you to have. You protect him from those scars, you are the shield of his sanity”

 

* * *

 

For the first time in the 20 years since humans had began targeting the insects, the insects were prepared to fight back during an attack. What should have been a successful raid had resulted in several human deaths. Kai looked at the bodies on the ground and blamed himself.

“Warlord, you cannot take the blame on yourself for this. We all know the risk. We have all seen loved ones die and suffer because of the insects. We fight them for the same reasons you do, to see our families safe. If we must fall to gain that safety we are willing, this is a war.” The man from Or’dea spoke.

Kai stalked over to a body and pulled back the cloak covering the young man’s face. “This is brother to my mate! His name was Lowen and he was barely 19 years old. You tell me, what words do I speak to her? What words do I speak to the man who gave her into my keeping for the loss of his son? Lowen followed me to his death. Who else do I blame?”

“You blame the insects who attacked us, forcing us into this.”

Kai picked up his brother-by-mating’s body and laid it on the wagon that would be carrying the dead of Duha’naur home.

* * *

 

It was a subdued and sorrowful group that returned to Duha’naur. Kai was dreading facing Lynna and her parents. A bit of that hatred that festered inside of him was now directed at himself. Damon who had been promoted to the position of Elder was in the square as they arrived. He noted the pain in his son-by-mating’s face. Kai moved as if he was dozens of years older than the 47 he had seen. The bodies were being laid out in the square. Kai knelt down beside one of the bodies on the ground. Word had spread of the casualties suffered in this battle. Damon knew that once again Duha’naur would be filled with the sounds of mourning.

“I am sorry, I should not have let him come. I should have made him stay here where he was safe.” Kai spoke as Damon approached. “I should not have let him come.” Kai laid his hand on the body wrapped in Lowen’s cloak.

That night Kai had his first nightmare. The battle replayed in his dreams. It was one continuous loop he could not escape from. Lowen standing there dagger in hand. Striking at the insect in front of him but never seeing the one behind him. Kai seeing the danger but unable to reach him in time to save him. Seeing the blood pouring from the young man’s body as he collapsed to the ground dead.

“Shhhh. Kai it’s alright” Lynna’s voice penetrated his dream. He awoke drenched in sweat, shaking as if it were the middle of winter instead of a warm autumn night. Lynna held him close, murmuring quietly to him until he once again drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brunn are a Dead civilization that lived on the Southern Continent. They are similar in advancement to our ideas of Atlantis


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Damon came to see him. Lynna was worried about the nightmares. Lowen’s death had affected Kai greatly. Kai was exhausted from lack of sleep. Bann was not here, Damon hoped that he could get through to the younger man.

“Kai, come let us walk. I would speak with you.” Damon said. “You appear tired. Lynna tells me you aren’t sleeping.”

“I sleep Damon.”

“But not restfully. Lynna worries over you. That is not good for her or the baby.” Damon said knowing that Kai worried over Lynna’s pregnancy. “You have not been the same since you brought Lowen home. Lowen’s death haunts you.”

“How can it not. Lowen and others died that day following me. How many more will die in the future Damon? How much human blood must stain my hands?” Kai asked.

“Now that is the problem. You take the blame for the deaths, but you have killed no one.

Let me ask you a question. You lost your father to the insects. Only 15 villagers lost their lives that day. The insects attacked a village when there was nothing but old men, women, children and a handful of young men present to protect them. Old men, women and children fought back they repelled the attack killing over 40 insects. Think about it. You taught us how to fight back. How many more would have died that day if not for what you have done?

I was there Kai, the insects intentions were not to simply raid Duha’naur but to destroy it. The sheer numbers were unbelievable. Twice as many insects escaped as died. You have saved more lives than you can know.

Lowen made the decision to go with you, it was the decision of a man. Had you tried to make him stay he simply would followed you. Lowen knew the risks just as we all do. Just as we all know that this is not just a fight, we are at war for our very survival. We have a chance of surviving, you are that chance.

But it is a war. There will be causualties, many more before this is over. You cannot let them eat at you like this. Lynna’s time comes soon. Take a break Kai. Spend time with your mate. Once the child comes you will find that it will take much of your time.”

Kai ended up taking Damon’s advice. Not necessarily because he wanted to but because the village was conspiring to force him to. Kai was forced to be the attentive expectant father but he soon found that he was enjoying it even if he was still worried about the birth. He did not have long to worry.

 

* * *

 

Much like Bann had 47 years earlier Kai paced the yard in front of his and Lynna’s dwelling. “Should it take this long?” He once again asked of no one in particular but Damon answered anyway.

“Kai, babes come when they are ready. You took almost 30 hours getting here. I thought Bann would be bald by the time you arrived. Have some patience.”

“Better yet, have a drink.” Denon said as he approached with several flasks of honeyed ale. “It will calm you.”

A little over an hour later the men heard the cry of a babe. They all stood waiting for the midwife to come tell them whether Kai had a son or a daughter. As the minutes passed worry began to set in. The midwife should have come immediately, a delay could only mean trouble they all thought when they heard another cry. A few moments later a widely smiling midwife appeared at the door.

“Kai, your mate has doubly gifted you today. You have two fine sons!” She smiled. “I have heard of it happening but never have I been a party to bringing two babes into the world at the same time!”

The men were slapping Kai on the back and congratulating him. “Lynna is doing fine. As soon as we have Lynna settled comfortably and the babes bathed and swaddled , you can see them.”

* * *

 

As was the custom the new parents sequestered themselves with their babies for a week. Lynna sat nursing Little Bann as she watched her mate cleaning up the kitchen after their afternoon meal. Kai was turning out to be quite the cook, and maid, and laundress.

“Kai, I’m not completely helpless you know.” She said as Kai started folding diapers. “You don’t have to do everything.”

“I’m not doing everything Lynna, just what I can. You forget that father and I had to be self sufficient after mother took her walk. We had to learn to take care of our home, cook and clean. Do laundry.” He nodded at the growing pile of neatly folded diapers. “Besides, I’m not the one getting out of bed in the middle of the night to feed these two greedy little ones. It seems that all they do is eat, sleep and”

“Kai!” she admonished with a smile. Bann was beginning to drift off meaning Torq would soon be wanting his lunch. Kai went over to the second cradle and picked up his younger son who was quietly laying there in his cradle. The two boys had already proven to have different personalities. Bann was loud and demanding while Torq was quiet and patient.

“Kai I understand why you chose the name Bann. I do not understand why you chose the name Torq for our younger son.” Lynna said.

“For all his faults, in the end Torq showed honor. He was the first human to be killed by the insects. His death is what started us on this path, he should not be forgotten. There was bad blood between the two of us but that bad blood does not matter now.” Kai replied.

 

* * *

 

The twins were the talk of the town. No one could ever remember twins having been born in Duha’naur before. So the crowd began gathering early on the morning of the seventh day when the parents would introduce the babies to the village for the first time. Damon and his mate had been busy making preparations. There had been an air of sadness around the village since the death of Lowen and three other young men on the ill fated raid, today the village would change that by celebrating the new lives among them.

Kai and Lynna were approaching, each carried a bundle in their arms. Following the custom they approached Damon and his mate.

Kai spoke to Damon, “Your Grandsons are healthy and thriving. Our lines have become one. This one is oldest. He has been named, Bann.” Damon took the small bundle and smiled.

“He is a handsome little fellow.” Damon replied now handing Bann to his mate while Kai took his second son into his arms.

“And this is the younger, He has been named Torq.”

A ripple went through the crowd. Moira stepped forward.

“Kai, did I hear you right? You have named your younger son Torq?” she asked.

“Torq should be honored for his sacrifice. When people speak of our struggle, I would have his name honored. He has earned that.”

Damon took his second grandson in his arms. “How do you tell them apart? They are identical.” Damon questioned.

“Torq is sweet tempered, patient and quiet.” Lynna said. “Bann is demanding, impatient and loud. Some nights I would think you could hear him clear on the other side of the village.” Bann took that moment to prove her words by squalling at the top of his lungs.

“Yes, I see what you mean.” Her father replied. “He sounds just like his mother.”

Now that the formal introductions were over the other villagers all took their turns holding the babies or cooing to them under the watchful eyes of the new parents. The villagers were enjoying themselves when a runner arrived with a message for Kai. This was not a good sign. Runners only came bearing bad news when they sought out Kai. This time would be different.

“I bring news from the Western Archipelago.” The exhausted man said. “They send word to The Warlord. They have been learning of your methods of dealing with the insects. They wish you to know that the last insect in the archipelago has been killed. No insect survives there now. They are eliminated.”

Hearing this news gave the villagers even more reason to celebrate. It also seemed to lift Kai’s spirits. Eventually his attention turned back to the war, and like most wars it was a case of both sides winning and losing battles.

* * *

The twins were seven years old when Lynna announced that she was once again pregnant. Although Kai had stayed close to home during the first year of their lives, he was now often travelling to consult with local war leaders and leading war parties. It seemed that every time he saw his sons they had grown so much that he did not recognize them. He also realized that this left Lynna shouldering the burden of raising them alone. He was finding himself being pulled in two directions. There were the people of Brunnis demanding his expertise and leadership on the one hand and Lynna and his children needing him at home on the other. He was in the Eastern Atolls when Lynna gave birth to his third child, a daughter named Irina. She was already a year old when Kai first saw her. That was bad enough, but what devastated him was when she burst into tears and would not stop until she was once again safe in her mother’s arms. Her father was a stranger to her.

“She will get used to you Kai, just give her time.” Damon said.

“She should not have to get used to me, she should know me. I should have memories of my daughter as a baby, I do not. My first memory of her will be her crying in fright at the sight of me.” Kai said.

“I cannot keep this up Damon. I cannot be everything to everyone.

And now with the insects changing their burrowing habits, we are all having to learn all over again to find them. It has been over 30 years since Torq died. Moira has joined her son in the Dream Zone and it seems we are no closer to destroying them than we were that day. Something has to give.”

 

* * *

 

Oudi looked around and marveled at how Duha’naur had grown. The village square was now surrounded by modern buildings boasting the newest inventions. What was once surrounding farmland was now manicured streets filled with new homes. Many of the old shops were gone, replaced by modern mercantiles.

“It is much different than I remember.” He noted to his sons. “I do not think my memory will help me to find the Warlord’s home. I believe it would be in our best interests to ask directions.”

“Are you sure he is to be found here? It seems that you have brought us to a town full of ghost midgets” Oudi’s older son remarked as yet another villager nodded in passing. The boys like all those who grew up in the dense gravity of the desert hovered at 7 feet in height, the average villager of Duha’naur was lucky to reach 6 feet.

Oudi chuckled. “The people of Duha’ naur do not grow as tall or muscular as us. The environment here is different than what we are used to. The sun is more forgiving so their skin is fair and they do not have to deal with the much denser gravity of the desert.”

“Oudi? Is that you after all these years?” a voice called out from the other side of the street. Oudi recognized the voice of Denon. The man was never far from the Warlord.

“Yes Denon, it is I, and two young trouble-makers that I call sons.” Oudi replied gesturing at the two tall young men at his back.

“It is good to see you again. Welcome to Duha’naur.” Denon said to the two young men. “Of course you are more than likely looking for Kai. He is not here. He’s off on another raid, but Lynna would be pleased to see you again.”

“When does Kai return?”

“Hopefully in the next day or so, I would be more than happy to put you up at my inn. It is the place for important visitors to Duha’naur to stay when they visit.” Denon said.

 

* * *

 

Kai returned later that day causing quite the stir in the village. He was seated atop a strange beast that none of the villagers had ever seen before. With him was a young man riding another of the beasts, tethered behind them were a string of more of the beasts. Oudi and his sons like everyone else wanted to know what the commotion was about. “That is Kai.” Oudi said.

“That’s the Warlord?” they questioned. “He is another midget! And he’s scrawny too!”

“Don’t let his size fool you, Kai fights with his brain. It’s what makes him so dangerous to the insects.” Oudi waited until Kai had climbed down from the animal and approached. “Are you adding wrangling Maluks to your resume my friend?”

“Oudi!” The two men smiled broadly at each other. “Actually they are a gift from the Western Archipelago. I will say that riding these beasts beats the hell out of walking! We made the trip back from the coast in no time.”

“They are handy beasts but they do not do well in the desert heat. Kind of like Warlords, they tend to wilt.” Oudi teased.

“Your sister told you about that did she? I felt like one of Lynna’s honeycakes baking in the sun and I looked like a boiled crustacean for a week after I returned home.” Kai chuckled. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“These two scalawags. Allow me to present Set and Hir, my sons. They would join in hunting insects, but I would feel better if they learned from the best.”

“I am honored by your trust in me, my friend. Of course I will teach them all I know. Have you seen Lynna yet?”

“We were going to pay our respects after we finished settling into Denon’s fine little inn. He told me that you were not expected back for another day or so.”

“Like I said beats the hell out of walking. Come to dinner this evening, Lynna would be pleased to see you again.”

“Daddy! You’re back!” The little blur launched herself at Kai unmindful of anything else around her. The two boys who followed approached at a more dignified pace. After all they had just turned thirteen. They were almost men.

“Oudi , my daughter Irina.” Kai said as the girl snuggled in his arms. “And my twin sons, Bann and Torq.”

* * *

 

That night Kai and Oudi sat out on the porch of the new home that Kai and Lynna had built. “This is a big change from where you lived before.” Oudi noted.

“We needed the room. And I foresee adding onto it. Lynna is expecting again.” Kai said. “I am tired of fighting this war Oudi. Irina was a year old the first time I saw her. It took weeks for her to get over her fear of the strange man that had invaded her life. I do not want to have to go through that again.”

“The insects have been eliminated on all of the inhabited islands. On the uninhabited islands they are trapped by the surrounding oceans. The problem seems to be eliminating them from the continents. It’s as if we just chase them around in circles. We clear them from one region and they just move to another.” Oudi noted.

“It is a problem. We just don’t have the manpower to wipe them out on any continent. I end up travelling here and there trying to train more hunters and my family suffers. We still are not as organized as we should be.”

“Kai, you have been focusing on teaching only hunters, it’s time you changed your strategy. You wish to spend more time with your family. Perhaps it’s time that those who wish to learn come to you. You taught an entire village to defend itself. The attack on Duha’naur was repelled by mostly women and children. Here’s something to consider. A training facility here in Duha’naur. Those who wish to fight the insects can come here to learn and then return to their homes with that knowledge and you will be home with your mate and children. Think about it.” Oudi said as he stood.

 

* * *

 

Kai did more than think about it. He actually began to look into it to see what would be needed. Oudi decided to remain in Duha’naur for a while to help with the planning. Lynna also thought the idea was a great one and helped. When the time came for the next meeting of the Elders, Kai was ready to pitch the idea to them.

“So you would have these young men come here to Duha’naur to train with you here then send them back to where they came from, not a bad idea.” Denon noted. “It would bring trade and commerce to Duha’naur, not to mention keeping our Guardian here where he belongs. You spend too much time away from us Kai.”

Damon who was now the oldest of the elders agreed. “Rather than training one our two at a time as you have been doing, you could train a dozen at a time.”

“More than that, we will be able to produce trained warriors quickly. Instead of just keeping our numbers steady we could actually increase the number of warriors in the field. Several of the hunters here in Duha’naur are qualified to assist with the training. A few of them have been with me since the beginning. What we need is a location.”Kai added.

Denon now spoke. “I know of the perfect location. The southern forest is being cleared even as we speak to allow for expansion of the town. It is where it all began, the site would be significant to these ‘warrriors’ you would train. Let us not waste any time getting this project underway.”

 

The site of the first insect massacre was dedicated to the training facility. The location was secured now they needed plans for the building. Lynna surprised everyone by giving Kai sketches of her own design. Her design was immediately accepted. The clearing where Kai had killed the insects became a central courtyard that could be used for training or recreation. A large central building would contain an armory and administrative support services along with classrooms. On the two sides of the courtyard facing each other were dormitories to house the trainees. Facing the main building was a stable to house maluks and a secure building which could be used to keep captured insects used for training. All in all the design was simple and efficient. The plans were approved by all involved.

 

Everyone in the town of Duha’naur understood the importance of this facility and everyone pitched in to see it built. Any man who had spare time on his hands could be found on the site swinging a hammer or cutting lumber. The women all pitched in by preparing meals and serving them to the hungry men on site even the children got into the spirit by carrying nails or water. Oudi and his sons enjoyed the chance to get in a little physical labor and show off their strength. They were used to a much higher level of gravity so they were able to do the heavy lifting with ease.

Bann and Torq also contributed to the effort. Bann could always be found next to his father swinging a hammer. Torq however would be by his mother’s side evaluating the progress and making suggestions to improve the design as the buildings grew. With everyone pitching in the training facility was completed in a matter of months.

 

* * *

 

Lynna and Kai stood in the courtyard of the completed training facility. “So now all you need are warriors to train.” She remarked.

“Yes and I can stay near home and take care of my family.” Kai said. “I have neglected you long enough. My children have been without a father long enough. I want to be there for this young one.”

She gave him a small smile. “You will be, this one comes sooner than you think.” She said rubbing her enormous belly. In fact she had been having birth pains for a while. She had given birth to three already and knew that the onset of the pains came long before the time of actual birth.

Early the next morning Kai’s youngest daughter, Moira arrived.

“Kai, you are lucky. She takes after her mother.” Oudi said as he admired Kai’s youngest. “So you have your training facility and your first two students.”

“If those two headstrong sons of mine get their way, my first four students. They are pressuring me to allow them to train alongside Set and Hir. Lynna has put her foot down and I’m stuck in the middle of it. I think I would have preferred all girls. At least I would not be in the position of once again angering my mate. I agree with them, they should learn.”

“As I recall Lynna learned from you didn’t she?”

“Yes the women thought it was only logical that they also learn since there would be times when no man would be nearby to protect them. And they made a good showing of themselves that day.”

“Well my friend, isn’t it only logical that your sons learn so that they can protect their sisters?”

“There are times Oudi when I think that you carry what little intelligence was meant for me. She cannot argue against that.”

“I will be leaving to return home tomorrow, I thought I would make it a leisurely trip again. After all someone has to spread the word about this new training facility of yours. I will go say my goodbyes to Lynna. Take care of those two sons of mine.”

That night Kai was surprised when Lynna told him that she had relented. If their sons were going to learn to hunt and fight insects, they should learn from the best. And there was no one better than their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maluks are animals similar to horses


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family expands, the School grows and the navy is founded.

Thanks to Oudi’s efforts word of the new warrior’s school spread across Brunnis and young men began trickling into Duha’naur. Soon the trickle became a steady stream. Young men from all over Brunnis were coming to Duha’naur. The school did indeed bring Commerce and trade to Duha’naur. From sleepy little village Duha’naur had now grown into a small city.

Kai was still travelling but not like he was before the school was built. He would often take his family with him on the shorter safer trips. When Set and Hir finished their training Set decided to stay in Duha’naur to train others while Hir opted to return home. Kai decided that it was time his family saw a bit more of the world.

Bann and Set stood in the courtyard of the school saying their goodbyes.

“I will make sure things run smoothly until your return Father.”

“I know you will, I have taught you well Bann. If you have need of anything let Denon know. Set, we will make sure that your intended mate knows that she will be welcomed in Duha’naur. I’m am sure that she and Lynna will be the best of friends by the time we return.”

“We will make sure that things remain as you leave them, Warlord.” Set pointedly said.

Bann chuckled. “Yes we all know why Irina remains behind. I think that Set and I will have a little discussion with the young man on the importance of gaining a father’s permission. Although I think his Grandmother has him well in hand. Jurai will box his ears if he gets out of place.”

The final members of the little party had finally arrived Hir, Torq, Moira and Lynna. Kai helped Lynna onto her Maluk before mounting his own. Torq lifted the 10 year old Moira onto her father’s mount before mounting his own. Moira had not yet mastered controlling the Maluks and so would split her time riding with each of them on the day long trip to the coast. Once there they would board a ship bound to Du’hellar.

 

* * *

 

Kai was used to the yaw and pitch of the ocean from his many travels. Moira and Lynna did not fare so well, the two lay in their beds moaning with the motion of each wave. Torq however fell in love with the ocean. The captain rarely found a moment’s peace from the young man’s incessant questions. He was fascinated by the ship and everything nautical.

“The sea has chosen your son.” He said to Kai one evening. “I remember at his age I was signing on for my first voyage as an unskilled hand. I could not learn enough about the oceans. Does he know how to swim?”

“Yes, we do not have waters such as this near Duha’naur. But a river works as well for learning. I have taught all my children to swim.”

Moira who was having a bit of a respite from the seasickness now joined the captain and her father pointing off in the distance at a little speck of land. “What’s that?” she questioned.

“It’s an island, little one.”

“No, Daddy. I know what an island is. I mean that.” she said pointing at the fin sticking up out of the water.

“That is a Nawa. It’s why the insects do not leave that island. Keep watching it.” The captain said. Eventually the huge animal leapt up out of the water before splashing back down. As it went airborne the long sharp spike on its head became visible. “The Nawa kill them if they enter the water. The Nawa have as little love for the insects as we do.”

 

* * *

 

Thanks to favorable winds the three week crossing to the southern Continent passed without incident, and they soon found themselves in Du’hellar. They would wait in the port town for Oudi and his family to arrive. Kai spent the time playing tourist with his family and they soon found themselves in the bazaar. For Lynna, Moira and Torq it was an exotic place full of mysterious treasures. Everything would have been perfect if Lynna had not found the stall selling the starfires.

“Kai, look at this isn’t it beautiful?” Lynna said showing off the bracelet she had just purchased.

Kai grabbed her arm dragging her back toward the stall.

“Kai! What is wrong with you? You are hurting me.” Lynna asked in shock as Kai ripped the bracelet from her arm and flung it at the shocked merchant.

“No mate of mine is going to walk around with chunks of insect shit on her arm.” He said as he angrily turned around and stalked off leaving a tearful mate and his two confused children.

It was Hir that explained later what the starfires were. Many of the nomads in the desert mined the crystals and the merchants In Du’hellar sold them under the name Starfires. In reality they were densely compressed hardened insect feces. Lynna now understood Kai’s reaction. She had lived with him long enough to know the depth of his hatred for insects.

Later that evening, Kai left Torq in charge of Moira and took Lynna for a walk along the beach. “Lynna, I owe you an apology. My actions earlier were dishonorable toward both you and the children. It was not you I was angered at. I know the people here see starfires as valuable, but to me they are nothing more than what they are. The droppings of insects.”

“Kai had I known I would never have purchased it. It was just another pretty trinket to me. But for me to adorn myself with such would be dishonorable to you. You have sacrificed so much over the years. We both have, and the insects are the cause of that sacrifice. I would not value anything about them above you.”

“Does this mean we are making up.” He gave her a mischievous grin “If so, I know of better ways to make up.”

“Torq IS watching his sister.” She matched his grin with one of her own.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hir announced that he would like to show them some of his home continent since Lynna, Torq and Moira had never been to the Southern continent. They would travel to Gravity Lake, a well known spot in the jungle renowned for the beauty of its waterfalls.

 

“This is a well-travelled route.” Hir was explaining. “The Gorts tend to avoid it because of all the human traffic. There’s a clearing we will reach late this afternoon. We will spend the night there and reach the lake by tomorrow evening.

They reached the clearing in good time. “As long as you do not go into the jungle you will be fine.” Kai said to Lynna and Moira. Torq will stay with you while Hir and I hunt up supper. Torq and Lynna busied themselves with setting up the campsite. Neither of them noticed the girl headed to the edge of the jungle.

Moira could hear the pitiful cry coming from the underbrush. It sounded close. Just a few feet would be okay she reasoned to herself. I won’t go into the jungle. She followed the sound. There in the bushes she found the source, a baby Gort. The cries were weak the poor animal was trying to stand but could not. It’s back leg was injured.

“You poor thing.” Moira said carefully pulling it out of the brush. She could now see that it was starving she could clearly count each of it ribs. “Poor baby, where is your mommy?”

Moira’s heart went out to the animal. Carefully she picked it up cradling it in her arms.

Kai and Hir returned with several wild fowl to the sound of Lynna hysterically shouting at Moira. Torq simply stood there looking pained. And Moira was protectively hovering over something on the ground.

“What is going on?” Kai asked looking at the cloak wrapped bundle that Moira was cooing to.

“Talk to your daughter Kai! She has lost her mind. She thinks to make a pet of that thing!” Lynna said pointing at the bundle.

“It’s a baby, and it’s hurt. It’s hungry and alone. I want to keep it.” Moira told Kai who had unwrapped the cloak revealing the Gort cub.

Hir knelt down and looked at it also. “It’s been injured. The mother obviously abandoned it to die. That is their way. We can end its suffering.” He said pulling out a small dagger.

“No!” Moira yelled “It’s just a baby!”

“It is for the best Moira. We should not leave it to suffer.” Kai said.

“If I were injured would you want someone to put me out of my misery or abandon me?” the girl asked looking at her father.

Kai sighed and picked the Gort up carrying it over to the fire. “You must share your food with it. But it is injured and weak it may not survive.”

“But someone will have tried to help it. It won’t die alone and frightened and starving to death.” Moira said.

“Kai are you crazy? Again? Your daughter is talking about making a pet out of a Gort!” Lynna yelled.

“Lynna it is too weak and injured to be a threat.” He said taking her arm and leading her a short distance away, “I cannot argue with her logic. If she were in the Gort’s place, I would wish her to be treated with kindness. Besides it does not have long left, let her attend to it.”

 

The next morning the little Gort was still hanging in there. Moira was tending to it well. Thanks to Moira’s attentions the animal was not only still living, it was growing stronger. When they arrived back at the coast, the animal was happily limping along at her side rubbing against her and purring.

 

* * *

 

“Well my friend, as usual you are full of surprises.” Oudi said spotting the Gort. “Lynna it is a pleasure to see you again and you also Torq. And do not tell me that this lovely young lady is Moira! Last time I saw her she did not have a tooth in her head! Hir, welcome home my son.”

He gestured to a young woman standing shyly behind him. “This is Mira, Set’s intended mate. I thank you for coming to collect her. It will make the change easier for her she will not feel as a stranger in Duha’naur.”

“She will be like family to us, just as Set and Hir have been. We will do all we can to ease your way.” Lynna said to the young woman .

“When do you sail?” Oudi asked.

“Tomorrow, the captain wishes to make the crossing well before the storm season starts.” Kai replied.

“A wise decision, he gives himself some leeway. Occasionally a storm will brew early, it’s best to be on dry land.” Oudi said. “And what of the Gort?”

“K’ozci, his name is K’ozci.” Moira replied stroking the animal’s ears. “He’s going with us.”

“I would suggest you cage him for the crossing. Gorts do not like water it will be safer for him.” Oudi told the girl.

It was on the return crossing that Torq told his family of his decision. He had once again been under the crew’s feet but this time he was looking at the structure of the ship.

“Father, Mother; I have decided to remain with the crew and sign on as a crewman. I have been looking at these ships and have many ideas to improve them, but I must learn them to figure out which improvements will work.” Torq told Lynna and Kai.

“You are a man grown as much as it pains me to say so. It is your choice as a man what path you choose to follow. We will miss your presence in Duha’naur.”

“Father sooner or later we will have the manpower to drive the insects off the continents. In the southern oceans the Nawa wait to kill them. Here in the Northern oceans there is no such animal. My mind has been thinking about how we can build ships that can kill them. When you eventually run them off the land, the ocean will be the only option.

Just as you are doing with the warriors on land so I am thinking along those lines with the sailors. Suppose we have sailors trained to keep them out of the ocean? There would be no escape for them.”

“It is my first instinct to insist you return to Duha’naur, but that is the mother in me speaking.” Lynna now spoke. “As mate to The Warlord, I see and understand the goal of your thinking. You are your father’s son and he has taught you well.”

Torq nodded to his parents before leaving the cabin. Lynna turned toward her mate and ran her fingers through his hair. She realized at that moment that Kai was 72 years old and she just a year younger. She had ignored the strands of silver that were beginning to creep into Kai’s raven hair. In her eyes he had not changed from the handsome young man who had stolen her heart all those years ago.

“Kai, We have raised our son’s to manhood. Our older daughter will be soon ready to choose a mate and our youngest is already 10. I just realized that neither of us is young anymore. We are becoming a middle-aged mated pair. The idea of waking in the middle of the night to feed an infant seems daunting to me now.”

“What brings this strange mood upon you Lynna?” Kai asked wrapping his arms around her. “Is it the fact that our son has chosen the path he wishes to follow in life?”

“I think it is more the fact that I have not been sick during this return crossing. The signs are there, Kai. Once again I am with child.”

 

* * *

 

The return to Duha’naur was made in good time. Bann and Irina had come to the coast to meet their parents so they were able to say goodbye to Torq. The Gort had created quite a stir but being young K’ozci had taken to the rest of the family right off. Set was overjoyed at his intended mate’s arrival. Kai and Lynna surprised the couple by giving them ownership of their old home. Soon everyone had settled back down into the rhythm of life in Duha’naur. But it would not last. Many things were about to conspire to intensify the war. The first was K’ozci.

 

K’ozci had easily taken to being surrounded by humans. Lynna often remarked that the Gort seemed to think it was just as human as everyone else in town. K’ozci pretty much had the run of the town. The family never worried about him since he was well liked by the townspeople. Kai and Bann were training a group of warriors on tracking insects when K’ozci decided to join them.

The Gort was ahead of them when it let out a low growl. The animal’s posture changed from relaxed to tense. Its ears laid back along it’s skull and it bared it’s long deadly fangs. Its tail began twitching back and forth as it took up an attack posture. The long body hugged the ground as it slunk forward before springing into the undergrowth.

Kai and Bann both leapt forward. As they made their way through the vegetation the scream of an insect reached them. The Gort’s fangs were latched onto the soft underbelly of the insect while the claws desperately shredded insect flesh. Gort and insect thrashed about on the ground. Kai drew his Gortha and sank it into the soft space between the chitinous armor plates, penetrating the creature’s brain and killing it. Bann pulled the insect carcass off the Gort. Both Kai and Bann were expecting the Gort to be seriously injured. Instead K’ozci rolled to his feet and let out a roar of triumph. “Good boy K’ozci.” Kai said praising the Gort. The animal had suffered only minor cuts and scratches. Thanks to K’ozci there was a new weapon available to humans.

 

The next thing that led to the intensification of the war was the number of highly trained warriors the school was turning out. They had already put close to two thousand trained warriors in the field. Soon they would be in a position to mount a massive attack against the insects.

 

* * *

 

Lynna was doing well with this pregnancy considering she was no longer a young woman. She was more than ready to give birth. She was not ready to give birth to triplets, two sons and another daughter. Luckily Lynna had plenty of help. Between her daughters and Set’s mate Mira there were plenty of hands to share the work of caring for Lowen, Damon and Arrana. The birth of the triplets also made Kai put off attacking the insects. Instead the time was used to train Gorts on the southern continent. Torq had also been busy, as his father was about to learn.

 

Kai had not seen Denon this excited since he founded his merchant’s guild. The man was skipping along like a teen about to make his first visit to a pleasure house. “You will not believe it Kai! A ship! Sailed all the way up the river to the bend from the ocean! I did not believe it was possible to build a ship capable of sailing the river! ”

 

“I would think you did not believe it possible to build a ship at all by your level of excitement.” Kai responded dryly. “But I have seen smaller craft in my travels that would have been of the right size to travel inland waters, the problem is that they have always bottomed out when someone tried.”

 

The two men had reached the bend in the river and there was indeed a ship floating at anchor. A smaller launch was making it’s way to shore powered by a group of oarsmen. As it drew closer, both men recognized Torq manning an oar. The group of men piled out as the little boat neared shore grabbing hold of it they dragged it up out of the water.

 

“Father!” Torq said as he embraced Kai. “I have brought you some new students! And a little gift.”

“Torq. Welcome home my son. Your mother will be pleased to see you.”

“Mother is well? And my new sibling?”

“Your mother is fine. Your sister’s and Mira help her with the babies.”

“Mother gave birth to twins again?!” Torq asked in shock.

“Not exactly.” Kai replied.

Denon let out a laugh. “Not exactly he says. You have to forgive your father he is still addled from shock. Your mother is a surprising woman Torq. Introduce me to your students and I will direct them to the school. You can lead your poor addled father home.”

“Thank you Denon. I cannot argue with your words. Lynna’s latest ‘achievement’ has addled the entire town. Come son let us go see your mother.” Kai said.

 

Torq noted a few differences in the town. They had just reached the square when a loud purr sounded behind them. Torq turned to greet Kozci. The Gort was now fully grown, it’s shoulder reaching Torq’s waist as he patted it. “K’ozci is far from home.”

“He has the run of the town. We’ve found that he does not like insects any more than I do. He will let us know when one is near and also attack and kill them. The townspeople have sort of adopted him as our town pet. He is on his way to the school to meet Moira.” Kai said patting the Gort’s head and sending him on his way.

“So mother is fine, but what is this astonishing ‘achievement’ you and Denon are so mysterious about? Has she suddenly turned into a better insect killer than my father?” Torq asked as they approached the family home.

“I will let her reveal it to you.” Kai chuckled. “I must attend a town meeting. Tell your mother I will return later.”

 

The Kai household was bursting at the seams for dinner that night. Kai and Lynna looked around the table at their children. Torq, Bann and Irina were now grown. The boys had decided their paths in life.

Dumi, Jurai’s grandson had recently gotten Kai’s permission to announce Irina as his choice of mate. The two were cooing at each other across the table like a pair of lovebirds. Within the next week she would be leaving to set up her own household. Moira was in the period of changing from child to teenager. Soon she would discover boys weren’t all icky. Three small babies now held the promise of many more days of parental worries and joys.

 

Later that night as Kai helped Lynna put the babies down for the night, he realized that his father’s wish had been filled. He and Lynna had produced seven healthy children. Now his daughter was packing to move into her own home with her mate. He and Lynna were now looking at the possibility of soon becoming grandparents. And still the war dragged on. It was time to end it.

 

* * *

 

“So Torq you bring us students who cannot stand to be on dry land. What good is our teaching them anything?” Bann asked his twin as the family headed to the river bend. They won’t be on land to fight, why bother?”

“You will soon see.” Torq said as he helped Moira into the rowboat. The twins pushed the small craft into the river before climbing aboard and taking up their oars. “This small launch is actually a big part of why these men need training. We will sail to the coast and then you are in for a big surprise.” It will only take a couple of hours to reach the ocean.”

 

“Tell me, what is the biggest problem you have in clearing them from the continents? They simply travel around in circles before you right? They cross the rivers and just move to a different area. Our warriors can only chase them to the riverbanks and then they must make long out of the way trips to a crossing and by that time the insects have scattered and disappeared.” Torq outlined what was indeed the impediment to actually destroying the insects. “Suppose that we could keep them from crossing the three major rivers on the northern continent? Unable to move forward or retreat, they would be pinned and at our mercy. And if they do happen to cross, our warriors can cross immediately also hot on their trail instead of having to travel days or weeks out of the way.”

“How exactly would this be accomplished?” Kai asked.

“Let us finish boarding and I will show you the design.” Torq said. A sailor threw down a rope ladder. In a matter of minutes Torq was shouting orders to the crew to assemble on deck. “Father I did promise you a gift. This is it. This ship was the very first one we adapted. It can safely travel up river to the bend we were anchored in without bottoming out. It is also an ocean going vessel.”

“That she is, and the fastest thing on the ocean. She makes the crossing in half the time of any other vessel afloat.” The man that joined them was smiling from ear to ear.

“Father this is Captain Tarpa.” Torq Introduced the man.

“Warlord, ‘The Wrath’ is at your command. The crew is handpicked, experienced sailors all. Torq here has taught us your techniques for fighting the insects. We also have a few tricks up our sleeve that we came up with. We are honored to be chosen to serve you.

If you will follow me belowdecks, you can have a look at the designs Torq came up with for our new Naval fleet.”

 

Lynna was impressed with her son’s gift for design. He had come up with plans for three different classes of vessel. The first class was heavily armored ocean going vessels. The Wrath was of the second class, fast and agile on the open ocean and yet sleek enough to travel part of the way up inland waters without incident. The third class were much smaller with a very shallow draft. Actually an almost flat bottom allowing them to navigate the shallower waters of the rivers.

“So we can fight them on the water now also.” Kai said as he studied the designs his son had created.

Torq walked over to a cabinet against the wall and using a key hooked on his belt unlocked it and pulled out a long slender metal object. “This is a prototype, it’s actually Captain Tarpa’s design. I’ve used the same principle to design weapons for the ships to carry. This is the little trick up his sleeve. He’s looking forward to demonstrating it when we reach open water. It takes some practice, but a man can use this to kill an insect without ever getting close.”

 

* * *

 

Torq had gathered his family on deck. Captain Tarpa was explaining the mechanics behind the ‘spearslinger’ as he called it.

“Have you seen the sky shows they put on in the Eastern Atolls Warlord? They bury hollow tubes in the ground. Then they pack an explosive charge in the tube. On top of the charge they place a packet filled with starfire crystals and a small amount of explosive substance. They pack it down tightly then when they set off the first charge, the packet is hurled into the air from the explosion where the second explosive charge detonates heating the starfires resulting in the lights. The spearslinger works on the same principle.”

The Captain took a small wrapped packet and inserted it into the open end of the long tube he held. He then picked up a spear and jammed it down into the tube while two crewmen pushed a large inflated ball over the side of the ship where the current took hold and pulled it farther and farther away from the ship. The captain inserted a small wick into a hole at the top of the tube.

“Okay Torq, I’m ready.” he said as he lifted the tube pointing it in the direction of the ball now about 50 yards away. Torq touched a flame to the wick. There was a loud explosion and the ball exploded. The spear was nowhere to be found having found its mark in the target.

“Father, are you thinking what I am thinking?” Bann asked. If we could teach our warriors to use this ‘spearslinger’ they could kill insects without even getting close. Our casualty rates would plummet.”

“Yes, it would give us a great edge over them. Torq, you are adapting this for use on the ships?”Kai asked.

“Well its not spears the ships would be slinging” the younger twin smiled evilly as he picked up a round object the size of a man’s closed fist. Instead the weapons on the ships would sling these. Because of the design we can harness a more powerful explosion. The shipyards are already hard at work modifying existing ships and building new ones. What we need is a way to produce the weapons, that will take a blacksmith.”

“Let me see your designs,” Dumi now spoke up. “I’m apprenticed at the smith’s shop and frankly I’m bored with making Gorthas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawas are warm water Narwhals
> 
> Starfires are extremely valuable jewels. They can only be found in the Gravity Desert. They are formed when Insect droppings are subjected to high pressure


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war efforts are stepped up and Kai's children join the fight

The next 20 years consisted of massive production on the part of the humans. Shipbuilders plied their craft creating a massive naval fleet of over 300 ships. Smithy’s turned their attention to producing slings of all types. Huge ones to outfit the navy. Long range ones to arm the warriors and even smaller ones which could be conveniently carried in a sheath much like a Gortha. The Gortha was now more of a symbolic weapon than a killing one. Every warrior that had graduated from the school wore a Gortha, it was a symbol they took great pride in, a badge of honor.

Time did not stand still for Kai’s family. He and Lynna were grandparents several times over. All of his children had chosen their paths in life all were now mated except their youngest daughter Arrana, who had chosen to follow in her father’s footsteps. She held the honor of being the first female graduate of the warrior's school. Moira’s nurturing nature had led her to become a healer, but she preferred using her skills on animals. Irina was content just being mate and mother to Dumi’s children. All of the boys like Arrana had attended and graduated from the Warrior’s School.

Bann and Torq were now Kai’s lieutenants, Bann overseeing the ground troops and Torq overseeing the sailors. Oudi’s son Hir was the next in command for the Southern continent. The time had been spent structuring the human army to step up the war effort. 60 years of war between human and insect was taking its toll.

 

The courtyard of the training facility was jam packed, not with students but with graduates. They were all among the best trained warriors the school had produced and they had been called here to this gathering. None would have dared to miss it. The Warlord himself was going to address them personally.

The sea of faces showed the diversity of the human population on Brunnis. Every inhabited area of the planet was represented. They were all here because this was the beginning of the final battle. Today was the true beginning of insect annihilation on Brunnis.

The crowd hushed as the main doors to the administration building swung open. The Warlord stepped out into the afternoon sunshine with his mate at his side. He was followed by his children and grandchildren. Physically he seemed as fit and strong as his sons.

“65 years, that’s how long I have been fighting the insects. I killed my first insect when I was 27. I don’t even remember it. All I know is that the carcasses of insects surrounded me while I knelt on this very spot and sang a small child along the path to the Dream Zone. All I remember is the hatred I felt for them seeing the broken body of a man I called enemy laying lifeless in the village square, knowing that they were responsible.

At night when the world is quiet, I see that child’s face. Torq the enemy I fought as a youth haunts me. The losses do not stop there. When the insects attacked Duha’naur, it was my father’s broken body laying in the square alongside 14 others. Men and women who died fighting for this very village. Outside of Or’dea, I watched them kill the brother of my mate. These are the ones closest to me but they are not alone. Hundreds of faces of men who followed me into battle over the years and they all question me, ‘When? When will this struggle end?’

We have weapons, we have the means. What we need are the men to wield those weapons. We call ourselves Brunnen G, Children of the Brunn. We claim to carry the fighting spirit of the Brunn’jii. It is time to prove that claim.

We have driven them from the Eastern Atolls. We have driven them from the Western Archipelago. Yet they still find shelter on the continents. We still battle them for the safety of our children and our mates. No more! We are done with these skirmishes. From this moment on it is extermination, the complete and total extermination of every insect on the continents.

Until the insects are completely destroyed, your lives no longer belong to you. They belong to the Brunnen G, just as my life has always belonged to the Brunnen G people. Just as I have sacrificed and my mate has sacrificed and my family has sacrificed it is now your turn.

I stand with you, my family stands with you. We end this now. The battle we embark on now does not end until humans rule this world.

Go back to your homes, your villages. Prepare your neighbors for what is to come because once the wave of destruction starts, it will not end until there is nothing left for it to vent its fury upon!”

* * *

 

Lynna stood outside her home watching as her mate and her youngest daughter prepared to leave for the northeastern coast. Kai’s battle plan was genius in its simplicity. The army would start on the eastern seaboard sweeping westward across the continent in a single line killing every insect they could find. Bann would travel to the southeastern coast where his troops would start their sweep. Other units spread out in a line between the two anchors. Torq was leading the naval forces along the southern coast while the experienced Captain Tarpa headed up the fleet in the northern waters. River patrols were stationed in each of the rivers to meet the advancing insects. While the army pushed the insects on land into the river patrols the two fleets stood by to prevent their escape by sea. Set remained in Duha’naur with a small garrison overseeing the fortifications of the cities and towns. Huge stone walls would encircle each. The rural areas were evacuated to minimize the casualties. There was nothing left now except to start the wave of destruction.

Moira stood by her mother’s side, mirroring Lynna’s thoughts. Wondering who would be lost to the Dream Zone when this was over.

Kai looked at his daughter, it was still strange not to see K’ozci at Moira’s side 5 years after the Gort’s death from old age. He gathered her in his arms “You and Irina look after your mother.”

“We will, Irina wishes she could be here but prays you a safe return. I will send word when my newest nephew or niece arrives.”

Kai moved on to his mate. Her worry was like a physical weight pressing down on him. He unstrapped the sheath holding his Gortha across his chest. “I now seek to end this war once and for all. I wish for us to spend the rest of our time living in peace and enjoying the comfort of our family. In order to do so I cannot be distracted by politics. I must concentrate fully on the battle.

You have been with me since the beginning my mate. You know better than anyone the challenges and difficulties we must now face. You have my respect. You have the respect of all those who call themselves warriors. You have our trust. The many lumps on my head tell me that you are a warrior in your own right.” He teased bringing a smile to her lips.

“We cannot fight if we must be worried about dealing with the political climate too. I ask you to truly be the mate of the Warlord. Speak for me, speak for all of us. I ask you to be my voice as well as my mate. Be the voice of all warriors.” He said handing the Gortha to her.

“I will speak for my mate and my children. I will speak for all who place themselves in danger to end this threat.” Lynna grabbed Kai kissing him deeply unmindful of the many eyes watching. “Return safely to me my mate.”

* * *

 

“I must give Moira credit, she was wiser than I when she insisted I learn the healing arts from her.” Aranna said as she dropped down onto the ground by her father. The young woman was exhausted. Kai handed her a portion of the wild fowl that had been hunted and cooked for the evening meal.

“How many did we lose today?” Kai queried.

“Seven have walked the path this day. Fifteen are being sent to the coast with wounds grave enough to keep them from battle. I treat the wounded and my own father avoids me.” She said noticing the cut on Kai’s forearm.

“This is nothing Aranna, just an inconvenience. A small cut received in battle not even from an insect but from an overzealous companion after an insect. Others needed your attention, I did not.”

“Others have had my attention father, now it’s your turn.” She said unwrapping the bandage.

“You should be resting Aranna.”

“I’m too old for you to send me off to bed now. And you should be allowing your unit healer to see to your wounds.” She scolded. “I always have to chase you down. You do know that if anything happens to you, I’m the one who has to face Mother? Bann used to tell us bedtime stories about Mother’s wrath with you after an insect hunt. I’d rather not have to face that myself.”

Kai chuckled. “Your mother does have a temper.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of a messenger. The runner system had been replaced by riders using Maluks to travel quickly from point to point. The riders were the main communication system carrying messages and dispatches from town to town. The warriors had their own riders who carried messages between the different camps. The man handed a bundle of messages to Kai before mounting his Maluk to continue on to the next camp.

Kai sifted through the messages, a smile lighting up his face as he pulled one from the stack.

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Aranna said. “I can always tell when Mother sends word. The big tough warlord melts like a blob of honey in the sun on a hot day. What is happening at home?”

“Your mother is out of sorts at Moira. It seems Mo has run off to join Bann’s unit as a healer. Your presence has kept the number of fatalities in this unit very low. Irina and Dumi have organized the smiths into a guild much like Denon’s merchant’s guild. Little Tala just celebrated her second birthday.”

Kai stopped and a look of sadness came over him. "LSet received word from Hir on the southern continent. Oudi has stepped onto the path.”

“I’m so sorry Father. I know you counted him among the closest of your friends.” Arrana said giving him a hug.

“An insect attack on a small camp. Knowing Oudi, he took many insects with him. The attacks on the southern continent continue to increase.

Set has completed the fortifications to Duha’naur. The city is completed walled now a fortress to withstand attack. Almost all of the cities have been fortified. Our people will have protection when the battle reaches them.

Torq’s fleet is engaging nymph’s almost daily now as they seek to escape to the sea. They are running south as we planned. The colder northern climes assist us.

And she says to tell you hello.”  Kai finished.

“The distraction of Mother’s news is welcome.” Aranna said. “We are only a few days away from Taub River. They will not be able to run with the navy ahead of them and us to their rear.”

“No they will be much more aggressive. It is why we will wait here, to allow the redistribution of our lines.”

“We are not moving forward tomorrow?” She asked.

“No, the men need rest. You are exhausted Aranna. I only admit to you that I am also exhausted because you are my daughter. We all need to rest. We cannot afford to lose our edge. A Gortha that is not used becomes dull, and yet a Gortha constantly used also becomes dull and the edge must be honed again. So it is with warriors. If they do not use their skills they lose them but if they use them continually without pause, exhaustion will steal those skills. We camp here for a week and let rest hone our edge.”

 

* * *

 

Lynna liked to think herself a patient woman, but her patience was all but gone dealing with the leader of Denon’s Merchant’s guild. She reached down for the hilt of the Gortha riding at her hip and pulled it from its sheath. Driving the tip of the weapon into the table between the man’s hands, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose.

“Where is your father right now Aldo? Where is Denon, the man who organized this group? I will tell you where he is. He is out there on the front lines at my mate’s side. Denon who never formally trained as a warrior, fights on the front lines for our survival. Just as he did all those years ago when Duha’naur was attacked. The father of my mate charged Denon with seeing the pregnant women and children safely to shelter. Just as he organized those who followed Kai into the forest the day of Torq’s death. Once again your father displays his backbone by risking his life fighting for his people while you sit here in this council chamber on your ass trying to suck us dry.”

“Mother, please.” Irina interrupted.

Lynna spun to face her daughter. “Please what? Be happy that this thieving SOB wants to charge twice the value of goods and beggar all of us in the process while your father, your brothers and even your sisters risk their lives to save his sorry ass?”

“The Smith’s Guild has never charged for our services Aldo. The army needs weapons if they are going to defeat the insects. If they cannot defeat the insects none of us will have need of wealth. We cannot take it with us to the Dream Zone, which is where we will ALL end up.” Dumi directed his next words to Lynna. “The Smith’s guild pledged to support this effort as fully as we can. It is the contribution that we make. Our army will have whatever it needs, at no cost.”

“Our farmers begrudge the warriors nothing Lynna.” Hana who spoke for the farming community now spoke up. “My mate fights alongside your son Bann. As I will not have him go hungry, I will not have those who fight for us starve either.”

“Aldo, where is it you expect money to come from?” Set now spoke. “Except for a handful of warriors in each city all are on the front fighting. The women work to keep our society from crumbling completely while their men fight to keep us from going extinct and you sit here worrying about payment? Worry about your life instead. The army needs supplies here and now. The southern continent is already stockpiling for the extermination effort there. They cannot send what will be needed soon enough in cleansing their own shores. And the supplies needed there are different than what is needed here, they do not have the supplies needed by us at this point. Everyone seems to understand that we all must make sacrifices here except for you.”

“If I do not charge for my goods, how will I pay my suppliers?” Aldo questioned. “It’s all well and good for a farmer to give her food away free since she simply grows more.”

“I do not mine the ore it takes to run my smith, the smelters understand what is at stake. As I’m sure do your suppliers. The only thing of any importance right now is that army of warriors seeking to keep us alive. I would move that until the insect menace has been destroyed, the warriors be our first priority in everything. We do not charge them for what they need to fight.” Dumi said.

“I agree, the warriors take the risk. Many have already walked the path to the Dream Zone for our safety. Supporting them fully is a small price for us to pay. Damon? What say you on behalf of the politicians?” Hana now asked.

“It is my son by mating who leads this army, my grandchildren fighting. My daughter speaks on behalf of the warriors, she speaks with Kai’s voice. They have need, it will be met. We will all have need before this is over. We pool ALL resources, our warriors will be provided for.” Damon slammed his gavel on the table signaling the end of the meeting.

* * *

Young Damon and Kai flanked Aranna as she checked the injured warrior. She looked up at her father and shook her head. The man’s feet were firmly set on the path. It was Denons’ shout that drew their attention. Damon’s leg was firmly gripped in the insect’s mandibles as it sought to drag him away from the battle. Denon threw his spear and for once hit his target first time out although not a killing wound the insect bellowed loudly as the mandibles snapped together severing the limb. Kai moved in like a demon the sword Dumi had made to replace the Gortha carried by Lynna bit deeply into insect flesh. Aranna and Denon dragged Damon away from the fight.

Aranna worked quickly knowing that a man’s lifeblood could be lost within minutes from such a wound. She applied a tourniquet to control the bleeding and yelled to two warriors nearby to help her.

Denon seeing that she had help now turned to assist Kai. A shiver traveled his spine as Kai screamed his fury just as he had that day so long ago. There was a growing pile of insect dead surrounding him, but still Kai’s fury burned as he spotted another. Denon saw on the battlefield what he did not the day of Torq’s death.

Kai was riding a wave of bloodlust, wading through the insects as efficiently as a farmer wading through a field of wheat. Where ever the blade flashed an insect fell. He moved with an inhuman speed, slashing and hacking everything in his path. He seemed to know where the insects would strike as he avoided them with ease. Denon felt any fear he had drain from him, replaced by an icy calm. Picking up his spear and unsheathing his Gortha he now waded into the growing mass of insects as the bloodlust spread to him.

All over the battlefield the fury seemed to jump from man to man as the Goddess KAI'd fury manifested itself among the humans. The living anger of Rakais fed the fury and bloodlust. The insects sought to escape the slaughter and ran straight into the sights of the waiting river patrol. The battle did not end until hundreds of insects lay dead. The insects had suffered a major defeat.

Aranna sat by her brother’s side. She had cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding and had been forcing the herbal tea that Moira had shown her to make from old bread past his lips. It was the infection that would be her enemy now she thought. She looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps to face her father. He was covered in insect blood as if he had been dipped in it and left to dry. His eyes were firmly locked on the young man lying unconscious on the cot. Damon’s left leg below the knee was gone. Aranna reached her father’s side just as he collapsed to his knees. Kai’s body shook with the force of his sobs as he knelt by his youngest son’s side and wept.

 

* * *

 

Aranna entered the small tent that served as her makeshift hospital. It had been 3 days since the insect slaughter. The battle had taken a lot out of everyone. Torq followed in his sister’s wake. Kai was as she had left him asleep on the cot next to Damon, Damon however was awake. The fever had broken last night. Aranna stopped to pull the blanket up over her sleeping father before checking on her brother.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Well I won’t be dancing a jig anytime soon but other than that I’m fine. Father has been mumbling and crying in his sleep though.” Damon glanced over at Kai.

“He’s had nightmares as long as I can remember.” Torq said. “So little brother we’ll just keep it our little secret.”

“Torq! What are you doing here?” Damon asked in surprise.

“Torq?” Kai sat up groggily. “Is everything alright along the coast?”

“Everything is fine father I just came to take Damon home.”

Kai looked at his youngest son who was sitting up on the cot and lucid for the first time since the battle. Torq noticed the relief on his father’s face mixed with the pain of seeing a beloved child hurt.

“I heard the battle was a sight to behold. The river patrol swears the battle field was populated by ghosts of the long dead Brunnj’ii. Insect parts flying hither and yon, they didn’t think the warriors were going to leave anything for them.” Torq said.

“I don’t remember. All I remember is seeing the insect trying to drag my son away from us.” Kai spoke as he stood and placed his hand on Damon’s shoulder.

“No one who was near you on the field remembers. Only those who were some distance away. They have said it was like you were all infected with some madness. The injured didn’t even feel the pain of their wounds. Several tried to rise from their cots as I was treating them to return to the battle.” Aranna remarked.

“It is as it was the day Torq, son of Moira died. I remember leaving the village and tracking the insects through the forest. I remember seeing the body of the child they had taken. Everything from that point on is blank until the moment I came back to myself to hear Denon telling me that we needed to return to the village. So it is now. I remember the attack on my son but all is blank until I came to myself kneeling beside Damon weeping that one of my worst fears would be realized. That I would lose a child to the insects. It has been my fear since the birth of Bann and Torq.”

“You have taught us all well Father, starting with Bann and I. You protected us when we were children and taught us how to protect ourselves when we became adults.” Torq said.

“We are your children yes, but like you we are all warriors. Even your mate and daughters are warriors. We have been untouched by them until now and that is because of what you have taught us.” Aranna added.

“Grandfather Bann was not taken from us father, he laid down his life for us. So now the insects have finally managed to take something from us. A part of my leg, I have a spare and it was small price to pay to keep my sister safe.

I will go home to Duha’naur. I may not be able to stand by your side in battle but I can still teach those who will join you in battle. I can share my experience with them so they will be better able to stand by your side.” Damon said. “I may no longer be able to wield slinger and sword, but I can still teach others to do so effectively. You son still fights at your side father; I will simply fight with the weapons I still have at my disposal, knowledge and experience.”

“I know you will my son.” Kai said as he embraced his son. Aranna moved closer wrapping her arms around her father and her brother. Torq joined the embrace from the far side of the bed. The four shared their pain and their strength, drawing on the bond of family.

* * *

 

Damon was mastering the art of walking with the crutches. It was Dumi who had come up with the idea of creating the crutches, to allow Damon some mobility. In the three months he had been home he had become a bit of a hero and a symbol. Through Damon people were able to see the cost of the battles and the sacrifices the warriors were willing to make to win the war against the insects.

Damon had also found another purpose to his life. He was surprised to discover the number of wounded warriors who had lost limbs on the field of battle. He realized that the same issues he faced affected them also. He was blessed that he had a purpose at the school. It still felt as if he contributed to the effort, for many they now felt they had no worth. He had spoken to Set about the problem and the two of them had come up with an idea. It was that idea that had brought him to this little cottage.

The woman who opened the door at his knock was obviously frazzled, but on seeing Damon standing there leaning on his crutches her face softened.

“Another warrior who lives with the results of this Kai’s war. Please come in let us show you the hospitality of our home.” she said stepping back to allow him entrance.

“May I ask what you meant by your words? Kai’s war?” Damon asked.

“You wear the Gortha, only warriors wear the Gortha. And your leg you obviously have sacrificed on the field of battle, as has my mate left a part of himself on the battlefield. Kai leads our men off to this war where they are killed, or maimed to spend life the rest of their lives as cripples. I understand that he is whole unlike my mate, or you.”

“I have come to speak with your mate, but I would have you hear my words also. You think the Warlord makes no sacrifice, you are wrong.” Damon said to her.

“Last I heard the Warlord was still in possession of all his limbs, and his eyes.” A bitter voice said. The man that entered was wearing a patch over one eye and the right sleeve of his shirt had been tied in a knot and tucked into the waist of his trousers, evidence of the missing arm. “That’s a damned sight better than either one of us.”

“May I sit? It is tiring to stand for too long.” Damon asked. The woman guided him to a chair.

“Where did you lose your leg?” The man questioned.

“The battle of Taub River. Close to a thousand insects died that day.”

“Taub River was at least a major victory.” The man said. “My name is Dowd. I was injured very early in the extermination effort. Nearly four years ago. When I could no longer fight, this broken body was sent home where I am nothing but a constant burden to my mate. The warlord like his son Bann have their elite units and leave the dying to us.”

“Is that what you think? Your mate says the Warlord makes no sacrifice, I beg to differ. He has seven children who were lucky to have their father around for more than 2 months at a time. His oldest daughter Irina and her mate Dumi oversee the manufacture and delivery of weapons from Duha’naur. She is the only one of his children that has not stood on the field of battle. All of the rest of his children risk life and limb just as he does. At Taub River, the Warlord witnessed his youngest son attacked by an insect. He saw the leg torn off his son’s body on the battlefield. My pain as the insect bit through bone was no greater than the pain I saw on his face. The Warlord killed the insect that did this to me. He led the warriors who gained victory that day; not from the sidelines but in the middle of the fighting, just as he has done in every battle.

It was my own sister Aranna who worked to save my life on that battlefield with the fighting raging around her. I live now only due to her skill as a healer and her courage as a warrior.

I am maimed, I left the lower part of my left leg laying on the field of battle. The insects have been attacking us ever since they took the life of a man named Torq over 65 years ago. I know that it is us or them. I know that my father and my siblings are just as determined as I am that we survive. That we win this war so no other father has to see his son’s body gripped in the mandibles of an insect.

I may not be able to wield a weapon on the field of battle but I am still a warrior. I have the experience and knowledge of battle to share with those who still flock to the school my father founded to train warriors. My knowledge may help save their lives. You also have knowledge Dowd, experience that can mean life or death in battle. We both bear the visible marks of our knowledge. I will continue to fight as I am able. I will not sit around my dwelling feeling sorry for myself.” Damon struggled to his feet. “If you wish to fight, to live up to the meaning of that Gortha I see over on that shelf; then come to the school. Help me to teach these young men more than the basics. Help me teach them to survive.”


	8. Chapter 8

Six years after the extermination began, the battle reached Duha’naur. As the battle raged around the walled city another advantage of the human species was revealed. The insects were falling victim to the rigid timing of their instinct to mate. As the mating cycle got into full swing, it turned into a slaughter.

The majority of the insects were consumed with the need to mate. Caught in the grip of the mating frenzy, they ignored the warriors who simply slaughtered them as they concentrated on reproduction.

This gave the warriors a much needed respite from battle. Kai ordered that the next three weeks warriors were to be given three day passes to go into Duha’naur for recreation. Kai, Denon and the men of Duha’naur each took a week to check on their own businesses and concerns in the city.

 

Kai and Aranna looked at the brightly lit house. For a moment both just savored the gratitude of being home.

“Your mother will be happy to see you.” Kai said. “I fear I am another matter.”

“Father, Mother is as tightly wrapped around your little finger as you are around hers. All she will do is melt on seeing you walk through the door.”

“Yes and as soon as she sees that I am well she will do as she has always done, give free rein to her temper. Damon’s injury stands between us now.”

“It is not fear of mother’s reaction that keeps you standing here, it is guilt over something that you could not prevent. You were guarding your daughter as Damon guarded his sister. As you kept watch in one direction, so he did in another. He stepped in the path of that insect to protect me. Both of your children live still, albeit the sacrifice was a painful one for us all.

I know the cost to you, Damon knows the cost to you. Mother will also know the cost to you.” She said dragging him through the door.

Irina was the first to notice them. “Father! Aranna!” She jumped to her feet throwing herself into Kai’s arms just as she had when she was a small girl. Dumi also rose to greet the two. Lynna carefully searched he daughter for signs of injury before her eyes traveled to her mate.

His hair was almost completely grey. Worry and stress had carved lines in his beloved face. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. In his eyes was pain and wariness. She went to him wrapping her arms around him.

Kai let himself be wrapped in her embrace, knowing that it was what his soul needed. He understood not one of the words she spoke. All of his concentration focused only on savoring the feeling of his mates’ arms around him, once again banishing his demons to the darkest corners of his mind.

It was some moments before he raised his head and spoke. “I failed. I promised you that I would protect you, protect our children and I failed. I did not protect our youngest son.”

“Kai, our youngest child learned well the lessons his father taught him. Like you he had a duty, to protect the sister he shared a womb with. You did not fail Damon. It was from you he learned his duty. And he did not fail in that duty. Aranna was kept safe. She was kept safe because her brother and her father protected her.

Damon told me of what happened and how. He told me that you wept at his bedside. You stayed by his side through the days of fever and infection. He also told me that you personally killed the insect that took his leg. You personally met the attack of other insects that were in the area. You did not fail either of them. You stood between your children and the enemy that would have killed them. It was not Kai, The Warlord that stood in that spot, it was Kai the father.

The Warlord would have weighed the risk of two warriors against the ultimate goal of winning this war. The father only knew that one of his children was hurt and another in danger. The risk to his own life did not even enter his mind, only the threat to his children. Your children know that, and so does your mate.”

“It does not ease my mind Lynna. Damon followed me into battle all of our children except Irina place themselves at risk. Even Moira who I thought would remain safe at home has gone to join Bann. Irina is the only one I do not fret for. I have seen too many lives ended Lynna. I cannot but know that death can touch any warrior at any time.”

 

The house was quiet. Kai had finally fallen asleep. Lynna eased out of the bed careful not to disturb his slumber. The mother in her was demanding she check on her daughter now that her mate was settled.

Lynna went to Aranna’s room. She expected her daughter to be fast asleep and was surprised to find Aranna sitting by the window.

“Your father is sleeping. You are just as tired as he is and yet you are wide awake.” Lynna noted.

“I’m thinking about Damon is all. How is he doing? He put a brave face on his injury for us but I’m worried about him.”

“Damon is well, he does not let the injury rule his thoughts. He instead looks at it as an opportunity to help others. To show that life does not end as long as you still live. He has helped many other wounded ones to come to the same conclusion. He will be here in the morning, he stops by every morning on the way to the school to ‘check on me’. I think it’s more to check on what I have fixed for breakfast. Sarai’s cooking skills have not improved over the years.”

“So she still burns water?” Aranna laughed. “As if I have room to talk. Father handles the cooking for us in the field, left to me we would both starve!”

“Get some rest, Aranna. I’m sure that both you and your father will be dragged off to the school tomorrow by Damon…after he finishes stuffing himself that is.”

 

* * *

 

The Warlord was nothing like Dowd was expecting. Although 118 years old, he was physically in much better condition than many men decades younger. He wore his long gray hair in the long abandoned manner of a village hunter. He was clothed as simply as any student of the school. What truly surprised him was that the man was going out of his way to speak to all those that had been in battle. He personally stopped to speak with each man leaving a smile in his wake. The young woman at his side also spoke with everyone.

Dowd found himself standing straighter drawing himself to attention as they neared. The door behind him opened a moment before he was joined by Damon.

“My father truly cares about every man who joins this war. He carries a heavy burden in guilt and it only increases the longer this war drags on.” Damon noted. “I can’t remember a time when he was not weighed down by worry. Even when he is home and supposedly at rest, his responsibility to the people of Brunnis weighs on him. We all learned at a young age to go out of our way to ease his burden, not make demands on his time. That weighs on him also, the neglect of his family.”

“I must speak honestly to you. Even though you have continually extolled your father’s virtues, I still half expected him to be different. I did not expect him to be a man of such humility.” Dowd replied.

Aranna skipped up the steps to embrace her brother. “I should knock you on your rear end. We all expected you for breakfast this morning.”

“I knew father would come to the school. Set and I wanted to make sure that things were in order for his visit.” Damon said as Kai joined them. “Father this is Dowd.”

“My son speaks highly of you.” Kai nodded. “He tells me that you have been of immeasurable help to him in training these young men. The effects of your efforts are well noted in the young men joining us on the battlefield. They come to us wiser, less infected with the cockiness of youth. They have a better understanding of the seriousness of the situation. I thank you for that.”

“I also thank you.” Aranna spoke. “I see less injured through stupidity these days. It frees my time to tend to those injured in battle. They are also less apt to be injured. They use their intellect on the field.”

“And now we must soon change our strategy. The cleansing of the northern continent nears completion. The southern continent will be a much harder battle. Those of us from the northern climes will find the environment itself against us. I still remember the weeks I spent in the interior, it is a harsh and unforgiving landscape. Our warriors will as much need to know how to fight the elements as the insects.” Kai noted.

“Set has spoken of that also. I think in the back of his mind the idea that we are all puny weaklings takes root again.” Damon remarked.

“I remember the first time I met Set and his brother Hir. I believe Hir called me a midget and Set remarked that I was ‘scrawny’ too.” Kai laughed.

“And the Warlord is still scrawny. But as my father warned me, do not let his size fool you!” Set said with a smile as he joined them. “Welcome home. Dowd, this scrawny midget has been as my own father for many years now. My own children call him grandfather.

Aranna you are still as lovely as ever. I have no idea how the young warriors get any fighting done with you around to distract them.

Kai if you would be willing, perhaps you could address our students. We’ve been incorporating some of your battle plans into the classes, especially the “Pincher” maneuver. It is simple yet highly effective. Although I’m afraid that there will be some hero worship. The rumors my father and Moira The Mother of Torq started all those years ago have gained new life since Taub River. It seems the students regard you as some sort of a demi-god now.”

"Oh no Set like you I am just a man, a man who is more than ready to sit on his porch beside his mate and watch our grandchildren play peacefully.”

“Grandchildren? You are about to progress to the great-grandchild stage from what I hear. Lynna has been very vocal about that. She is not old enough to be a great grand mother yet.”

“Bann and Torq are already 71 and Torq’s oldest is 27. Young for a Brunnen G to start a family but not unheard of, especially now.” Aranna noted.

“Yes there is uncertainty for many of what tomorrow brings. Lynna and I were well settled when we started our family. And uncertainty touched even us. We were certain that we were done with babies and out of the blue comes these two and their brother Lowen.

“Are you saying that we were an accident?” Damon asked his father.

“Well you were not planned. And certainly not three at once! At our age the three of you almost killed us with exhaustion! Good thing that Mira and the girls were there to help because the three of you kept Lynna and I up most of the night. I think I went back to fighting the insects after your first birthday so I could get a good night’s sleep!” Kai teased his son taking the sting out of his words by embracing both of his children.

“I will speak to your students tomorrow if that is convenient. This afternoon I must attend the council meeting with Lynna.”

 

* * *

 

“Lynna you have been the voice of the warriors for many years now. And you will continue to be so.“ Kai told his mate.

“You are the Warlord Kai. You are the leader of the warriors you should speak for them.” Lynna argued.

“Lynna, I am a warrior, my strength lies in destroying my enemy. You yourself have often accused me of being single-minded in that purpose, of being obsessed. I do not think of our needs beyond the fight. You think of much more that is needed. Damon has told me that it was your idea to see to the needs of wounded warriors and their families, something that would not have occurred to me.

You are a woman, you think as a woman. You think of more than the moment and because of that our warriors are cared for in battle and beyond. You will continue to speak for us as you have since the beginning. I believe the suggestion made by Hana is sound. It is the women who are running our society, it is the women who should handle the politics.” He seated her at the council table and took a seat in the spectator’s gallery.

As the rest of the council filed in several raised eyebrows. More eyebrows were raised when Dumi led Irina to the table and seated her before taking a seat next to his father by mating. The last to shuffle in was Damon, Lynna’s father.

“It seems that both the smiths, and the warriors have made their opinion known. The farmers spoke their mind in our last meeting. It is before us to make the council all female. There are three yet to speak. The merchants, the healers and the civil servants.” Damon said calling the meeting to order.

“Does anyone wish to speak on his point?”

Several groans were heard as Aldo got to his feet. “Yes speaking for the merchants I think…”

“Thank you Aldo for making sure that the vote did not happen without me. But I’ll take it from here.” Denon hurried into the chamber. “I apologize for being late but I was checking a shipment of supplies. I’m sure that you all know that I have volunteered to accompany the Warlord and also fight this menace. I have been in the field since day one, and for the most part, we have been well supplied. It was brought to my attention on my return that our army lacks for nothing due to the efforts of Lynna. As head of the merchant’s guild I see the value in having our women handle the politics while we handle our businesses. I vote that we create an all female council.”

“And what of the healers?” Damon asked.

“It is in the nature of woman to nurture. We will need much nurturing as a people when this war ends. Rebuilding our society and our culture. Nurturing is best handled by women. We would also suggest the women take the lead.” Added Caron, who spoke for the healers.

“Then it would seem that all are in agreement.” Damon spoke. “My term as council leader nears its end. So let us discuss that issue. And when the new leader takes over, the council will reflect our decision to make it a matriarchal entity. We will open the floor for nominations.”

“Right now the council needs to work with our warriors. Lynna has done an excellent job in bridging the gap between council and warriors, I would nominate her.” Denon said.

“I will second it. Not because she is my mother but because she knows what is needed both by the warriors and by those of us who do not fight. I believe that she can fairly lead us.” Irina spoke.

“The Farmers have no objection to Lynna as Head of Council.” Hana spoke.

“Caron?” Damon questioned.

“The healers also see the wisdom of Lynna as our leader.” The healer added his opinion.

“Then it is decided. Lynna takes over as Head of the newly formed Matriarch Council in two weeks.”

* * *

The Southern Continent was turning out to be just as big of an enemy as the insects themselves. Heat exhaustion and dehydration ran rampant though the army. Those born and raised in the Northern climes were finding that they could somewhat tolerate the coast and the jungle but the Gravity Desert was a No Man’s Land. Kai was more than happy to let Hir take charge in the Desert. Kai remained in Du’hellar coordinating the efforts between the Navy and the different Warrior units.

When he received a request for a supply list Dumi mentioning that some insects would possibly be left alive, he could not believe it. He had immediately boarded the Wrath and returned to Duha’naur to find out from his mate what was going on.

 

Kai angrily paced the length of the Council Chamber. Lynna had confirmed it. The council wanted some insects left alive. “Lynna, I asked you to speak for me. To speak for the warriors who are out there fighting for our survival. Now you betray us!” Kai shouted.

“It is not a betrayal Kai. Do you think I have anymore love for them than you do? I am a mated woman and in the last eight years I can count on one hand the nights my mate has spent at my side.

Your children celebrated birthdays and other milestones without their father present. The insects have stolen you from me and from your children. I would like nothing more than to see them all wiped out but I have to be reasonable, and so do you.” Lynna said.

“Reasonable??? Leaving insects alive is reasonable? And when they mass for another attack, I am supposed to say your children are dying because of greed?” Kai retorted.

“Kai it is not greed. 57% of the Southern continent’s economy is dependent on insect crap. No Starfires to mine and the economy will collapse and you can explain that children are starving to death because you would not stay your hand. But it is not just for economic reasons.

In the Western Archipelago research is being done on medical advances using insect venom to combat illness. Others are researching other ways that the insects can help us with advancement. The armor plating is being used to develop building materials.” She reasoned.

“Kai I still speak for you, but I also have to take into account the welfare and needs of all Brunnen G. That means that we cannot annihilate them completely. We must leave some of them alive. A manageable number that we can control, we need them. For the welfare of Brunnis itself, we need them.”

“They all die Lynna, no exceptions.” Kai said before turning to walk out of the council chamber.

 

Lynna was upset. Kai had left without saying goodbye to her. The argument they had earlier in the Council Chamber had driven a wedge between them. He was heading back to the Southern Continent determined to annihilate every insect he could find. If he did the famine and starvation to follow would kill millions, perhaps not immediately but in the future. She had to find some way to get through to him.

She missed her father, Damon had been able to reason with Kai. All those who could were now in the Dream Zone. Bann, Damon, Oudi; all of them had been able to get Kai to see reason, a talent it seemed that she did not possess. She restlessly turned over to look at Kai’s side of the bed as the tears started.

 

Kai was still angry but he was also disgusted with himself. No matter what had stood between them, he had never parted from his mate with such animosity between them. But he had not wanted to fight again either and instead of facing her, he had run. He thought of her; realizing that his actions would cause her pain, caused him pain. He turned over on the bunk and waited for the gentle roll of the Wrath to lull him to sleep.

_Kai felt a soft caress brushing his hair back from his face and opened his eyes. The woman sat on the edge of his bunk and smiled down at him as she had many decades ago, when she was still healthy, before the illness had destroyed her beauty._

_“Mother.” He said. Joy at seeing her mixed with the remembered pain of her suffering._

_“Kai, my only beloved child. Your pain called to me as it always has. A mother bears the suffering of her child. I can no longer bear yours without giving you comfort. Even in the Dream Zone, I feel the weight of your burdens.” Irina said to him._

_“You have hurt Lynna but she also understands more than you think. She hates the insects as much as you do. But for now they serve a purpose. It is not yet time for your ultimate destiny to be filled. In time you will be more powerful than you can imagine but that time is not now. Fill the destiny you have in this life and leave the rest for the future.” Irina said._

_“Yes, stop being an idiot. There is not much more left for you to do in this life. Finish it and make up to your mate and your children for their sacrifice. Spend the time you have left to you living your life, son. Find the happiness you have been missing.” Bann now spoke from where he stood at Irina’s side._

Kai awoke with a start and looked around the darkened cabin. He was alone. Neither of his parents were anywhere to be seen. But there was a faint scent in the air, one he remembered from his childhood, the scent of his mother’s perfume.

 

* * *

 

The crew of the Wrath had not questioned Kai’s decision to return to Duha’naur. He had told them to take a week of leave and headed toward his home in the predawn darkness. He approached his home and stopped for a moment. His home and yet it was not.

He opened the door and entered quietly not wanting to disturb any of the children that might be visiting. It seemed that every time he was home another Grandchild or even Great-grandchild was underfoot. Over the years he had simply been a visitor here. This home had seen much, laughter and joy of children at play; memories that were denied to him.

He quietly made his way to the bedchamber he now realized was Lynna’s, he was just a regular visitor to her bed that carried the title of mate. It was time to change things. He dropped his bag on the floor and slipped out of his clothes before sliding under the covers and pulling Lynna into his arms. She murmured his name and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. “I love you.” he whispered against her hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

 

 

Denon looked on in surprise as Kai walked past the inn. The man reminded him of a hen leading her chicks. He was trailed by a long line of children of various ages.

“Kai!” He called out. “You are beginning to train them awfully young aren’t you?” Denon queried glancing at the mass of children who were all a part of the Kai family. The youngest appeared to be all of two years old.

“No training today Denon. We are heading to the Town Square.” Kai chuckled. “Well perhaps a little training for the older ones. They think that I know nothing of Surach.”

“Surach eh? Now that’s a game I have not played in years, and I think I have a Surach orb in my office. I do believe that I will go get it and join you. Perhaps the two of us together could teach them a lesson or two.” Denon said.

Word quickly spread though Duha’naur that Kai was for once not thinking about insects. Instead he was playing Surach with his grandchildren and great grands. They were soon joined by several of the older villagers and more children. The women sat on blankets around the Square cheering both their mates and their children. It did not take long for Aranna to grow bored with watching, and being the tomboy that she was she was soon right in the middle of the rough and tumble game herself.

Damon and Lynna laughed as Aranna tackled her father who grumbled good naturedly about the lack of respect his daughter had for her elders. Denon suddenly grabbed his back and yelled “Oww!” when the young boy guarding him stopped guarding him to check on Denon’s welfare, Denon took the opportunity to score a goal. The game quickly degenerated into good natured tricks and cheating from both sides. No one had a clue who was winning, and no one cared.

 

* * *

 

“The Warlord has the floor.” Lynna said with a smile at her mate.

Kai took a deep breath. “All who know me know that it has always been my desire to completely eradicate the insects from Brunnis. That has not changed. However what we desire and what is possible are not always compatible.

Lynna has told me of the problems we will face if they are completely eliminated, but I also know the dangers we face if they are not. So I offer a compromise. No insect can remain at large in the wild. Those we allow to live must be within a controlled preserve where we can monitor them and keep them from endangering the people of Brunnis.

The Southern continent depends on them to produce the starfires which support their economy. A preserve should be established there. The Western Archipelgo and the Eastern Atolls will also be allowed a preserve. Each preserve will be allowed to keep a set number of insects. The largest preserve will be in the Southern Continent.

All hatchlings not necessary to maintain the insect population will be killed at birth. Any insect escaping the preserve will be killed immediately.

Because we will keep them on preserves all insects on uninhabited islands will be exterminated. This compromise is based on a strict program of insect population control. I will make the concession of leaving some alive, but all others must die.”

“It is a fair compromise, we must ensure human safety.” Said one of the women.

“I would suggest that each location determine the number of insects needed for their use. Let them get to work quickly on building their preserves.” Irina said. “Father, will the warriors agree to tracking down insects who may escape?”

“Yes, we will also handle dealing with the hatchlings, and overseeing and monitoring of each preserve.” Kai said.

“It is an acceptable proposal. Will we all agree to this?” Lynna asked. “The concession is more than fair and I can speak directly to how hard this concession is from the warriors. Is there anyone who does not agree?”

The Council of Matriarchs unanimously accepted the proposal.

 

 

Kai really hated the idea of Insects living even if they were in captivity. He and Hir were inspecting the preserve that had been built to imprison the insects.

“I hope we aren’t making a mistake. Everything inside of me is screaming to kill them, not lock them up like an animals in a menagerie. If even one female escapes carrying eggs, they will multiply in no time. We have to make sure that we limit the number of females.” Kai said.

“I agree. We will only keep one female. It is also why we have the stations surrounding the preserve. Our warriors will man these stations in 8 hour shifts. Any escaping insect is to be killed immediately.

From up there a man with a slinger can kill them. Five men on a shift, all good with a slinger at each station. Stations positioned every 100 yards. 150 stations circling the preserve. They will not get out.”

Hir said.

“I know that you will be vigilant and I trust you as I trusted your father Hir. It’s why I insisted the first preserve be developed here under your guidance. If it can be done successfully you will do it.”Kai said.

“That’s because I learned from the Warlord himself. I’m ashamed to admit that Set and I had the same first impression of you. A scrawny little midget riding a Maluk.

My father held you in high esteem. He often said you were the tallest man he knew. That is the highest compliment any Nomad of the Gravity Desert can give and it is not given lightly.

I know that the idea of any insect surviving rubs you the wrong way. It rubs me the wrong way too. But without starfires to be mined and sold, starvation would kill many more of us than the insects. It’s not just the southern economy that would collapse, but the global economy. We are all dependent on our enemy. But that does not mean that we can’t make sure that enemy is powerless against us.” Hir said.

“Well it’s in your hands now. If you say it’s doable after a year of running this preserve then we will work on the next one.” Kai said.

 

Lynna was exhausted from this trip. The local government in Du’hellar was not happy with the number of insects that they were allowed to keep on the preserve but Lynna refused to back down. “100 insects will produce more than enough crap to keep you supplied with starfires. I am mate to the Warlord and he is convinced that we would all be safer if no insect survives. He has spoken with Hir at length about this. They determined together that 100 is enough. It is Hir and the warriors that must man this preserve, I will accept their judgement.”

“Then maybe we need more preserves.” One man spoke up. Lynna recognized him as a well known jeweler in Du’hellar.

“You are allowed one preserve, manned and overseen by trained warriors. Do not think to open another. Any preserve outside of the one headed by Hir will be considered illegal. Those running them will face a stiff penalty.” Lynna spoke as the door to the chamber opened admitting Kai and Hir.

“The Warlord joins us now. And I believe many of you are acquainted with Hir, who has been commanding the Warrior forces of the Southern Continent for many decades now. They have just returned from inspecting the first preserve for readiness. Whether or not it is ready is the Warlord’s call. Kai has more experience with the insects than any other Brunnen G and Hir trained directly under Kai. The Matriarch Council has unanimously agreed to bow to their expertise in this matter.”

Kai now spoke. “Hir and his brother Set were among the first four graduates of the warrior school. They trained alongside my own sons. Hir’s leadership here on the southern continent has been invaluable to us. For this reason, I am delegating the operation of the preserve to him. The facility is ready to be put into use.

Our next step will be populating it with the required 100 insects. We have decided that they will all be male with the exception of one female for breeding purposes. Once the preserve has been populated, the extermination of the insects outside of the preserve will continue.

The next year will be spent evaluating the security and effectiveness of the preserve under Hir’s direction. If Hir agrees that the system is manageable, we will establish a preserve in the Western Archipelago and then the Eastern Atolls. Once all of the preserves are operational we will turn our attention to the uninhabited islands.”

“Like the Warlord I question the wisdom of leaving insects alive, but I understand what total extermination would mean to Brunnis. I will not however lie about the effectiveness of this system.”

Hir added. “If it is not manageable , I will be at the Warlord’s side slaughtering every insect on the preserve and take my chances.” Hir added.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teh first cycle of time comes to an end with the death of The
> 
> Warlord Kai.

**Aftermath**

The little hut had not changed. Lynna thought back to her first visit here with Moira all those years ago. It was Bann’s visit from the Dream Zone that had prompted that visit. This visit had been prompted by a summons. The door opened at her approach.

“Welcome Mother of Warriors. You honor me.” The old woman bowed. “Please enter and be at ease.”

The woman sat at the table and poured tea into two cups. She handed one to Lynna and took a sip before speaking.

 

“Things have been set in motion. The task for this cycle is almost completed. This is but one battle, many more will follow.

The insects are no longer an immediate threat. All have been destroyed or imprisoned. Your lives are your own. Enjoy the time you have left Lynna. Your reward has been won through blood and tears. There is but one task left and that task is ours Lynna. You must bring me before the council and the people. ”

 

* * *

 

 

“I am the one who sees through time until its end. I know the destiny of the Brunnen G people. Lynna has brought me before this council not just to tell you of your destiny but to warn you of your possible destruction.” The old woman spoke clearly. Even those in the back of the chamber heard her words.

“130 years ago a chance meeting between Gort and man set in motion a ripple that will be felt throughout all the cycles of time. Bann the Demented opened the way for Rakias to be heard once again. She has not only spoken but spoken clearly. She blesses Brunnis but the blessing comes with responsibility. You must follow her wishes and the laws she gives to you and you will ever be in her care. Break her laws and she will abandon you to your enemy.

 

The Brunnen G are her chosen people. It is the destiny of Brunnis to bear the weight of struggle, it is your responsibility to lead and in return the name Brunnis will never be forgotten. Even when this world is dead the Brunnen G will survive.”

 

She directed her next words to Kai and Lynna. “She has given special blessing to the bloodline of Kai. You are sacred to her. The name Kai is sacred to her it is the name of her own child, the living anger of Rakais. You are the first to bear the name and carry her anger. Kai will be reborn in each cycle of time and Kai will face the insects. You are her weapon, she will hone you into a destructive force that cannot be stopped. Yours is a dynasty that will survive until time itself ends.”

 

The old woman stopped and looked around at the assembled people.

“This is law of Rakais. You will break it and you will suffer. This I have seen, be warned.

*The Brunnen G are the backbone of humanity and the warriors are the backbone of the Brunnen G. The warriors must be always with you, always prepared. Honor them above all else. When you turn your backs on the warriors this world will die.

*The Warrior Caste will be powerful. You must remember humility. It is your place to serve the people of Brunnis and humanity. No warrior may lift his hand against another human for any reason. The presence of a warrior with hands stained by human blood will bring violent destruction to this world.

*It is your responsibility to answer the call to battle when needed. The insects will return and Kai will lead, Brunnis will follow. Your petty concerns are of no import. If you fail to heed the wisdom of the warriors you will be exiled from your home.

*The line of Kai must remain pure of insect taint. If any of your line allow the taint to touch them, the universe itself will be destroyed.

These are the laws of Rakais. You will break the law in time. You will turn your backs on the warriors and you will betray the bloodline of Kai. The bloodline of Kai will kill humans in the name of the insects. I have seen this. Unless you heed the warning that I have given you today, you will destroy all that you have been given.”

 

The old woman walked down the aisle to silence. Her task now also completed.

 

* * *

 

The group of robed and hooded women watched as the body was laid on the pyre. The man had peacefully stepped on the path in the dark of night as he slumbered the past evening. He was finally at rest 242 years after he emerged from the womb of his mother.

They watched as the women arranged his long iron gray hair to lie just so. The men placed a quiver at his left side and the ancient hunting bow at his right. The children now placed flowers and herbs along the pyre and on the body. Four men and three women stepped forward singing the song of mourning, the children of the dead man. The twin sons, eldest of the children stepped forward and laid their torches to the wood that made up their father’s funeral pyre as the gathered throng added their voices to the song that would guide his steps to the Dream Zone.

The robed women returned to the temple as the flames consumed Kai’s body and released his spirit.

The women entered a small inner chamber, the only furnishing a large table. On the table was a blank parchment. They laid their hands on the parchment and words appeared as they spoke.

 

_"We are the Time Prophet. Time is a mystery to all, but is clear to us. We see through time to its end._

_We are the servants of KAI. We are the one created to guide and remind. It is our task to remind the spirit of the duty held by the soul._

_We observe and record. We guard the door to the life beyond. It is our task to record the sacrifice so that it never be forgotten. We etch the first story, the task is complete. The warrior who led humanity to its first victory has earned his rest and the path is set._

  
_We prepare for KAI’s return. The enemy of mankind waits and plans, it grows strong. The warrior who returns to us must be strong, his sacrifice will be terrible in its magnitude. He is the flaming star that falls from the night sky burning brightly_."

 

The women women joined hands and vanished, into the Other Zone where they would welcome the first chosen one and prepare for the coming of the second.


End file.
